


We Didn't Start The Fire

by PureDelirium



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Nancy Wheeler, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, Future Fic, Lesbian Robin Buckley, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recreational Drug Use, some internalized homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureDelirium/pseuds/PureDelirium
Summary: Four years after The Battle Of Starcourt Mall. Robin Buckley is a college graduate still living in Hawkins, Indiana and working with Steve Harrington at Family Video. She hasn't seen Nancy Wheeler, who went off to study Journalism at Northwestern University, in ages. That all changes when Nancy walks through the door, stirring up feelings that neither girl knew they had for each other.





	1. About A Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first fanfic that I've written in ages, my first Robin/Nancy fic, and my first Stranger Things fic! It is currently un-beta'd, so all mistakes are my own. Also I tried to keep things in line with the year, 1989, but I wasn't around then so I'm mostly going off research and what people older than me remember. Apologies if I don't get everything exactly right! Hopefully you enjoy this fic and leave a comment or two, I'm always open to thoughts and suggestions! Right now, I have 5 chapters done, but I was going to post them and get feedback before I move forward.
> 
> Happy reading!

The year is 1989, Robin Buckley hasn't seen Nancy Wheeler in four years. After The Battle Of Starcourt Mall, Nancy began preparing to leave Hawkins, Indiana forever. One scholarship offer from Northwestern University later and she was gone. According to Steve, the only time that Nancy was ever in town was around the holidays and she'd only stay for a week.

Robin on the other hand, never left Hawkins behind. She took classes at the local university and worked at Family Video. Robin majored in music, with an eye on becoming a recording artist. Any free time she had was usually spent with Steve, who had worked his way up to manager of the video store against all odds. It wasn't like Robin had any time for it when Keith decided to leave, so Steve kind of got the job by default. He was a great manager though, even if he'd always be a dingus in Robin’s eyes.

It was a hot Saturday, most people in their right minds would be at the Hawkins Community Pool. So Robin and Steve figured it'd be rather uneventful at Family Video. Steve was sorting through the returns as Prince’s Batman soundtrack played overhead. He glances over to Robin, who is mouthing the words and dancing behind the counter. “Having fun over there, Robs?” Steve chuckles.

Robin snaps out of it and shoots a glare at him “Hey, this soundtrack combines two of my favorite things, Prince and Batman! Don't you dare judge me, I've seen you rocking out to Huey Lewis more than once!”

“Fair enough. Are you going to see the movie tonight?” Steve asks, finishing his sorting and making his way over to her.

“I'm not sure, considering it was sold out last night. I may give it another shot if we ever get out of here.” Robin lets out a sigh and picks up a newspaper to look at showtimes. Steve is about to say something when the front door bell rings, which meant they actually had a customer.

The two of them lock eyes instantly, Steve is staring at her permed hair and gray eyes with his jaw on the floor. Nancy Wheeler smiles slightly and says “You can close your mouth, Steve. It's good to see you too.”

Steve laughs before heading over to give Nancy a hug. Meanwhile, Robin is peaking up at them from behind the newspaper. She can't take her eyes off of Nancy, scanning her up and down. The girl wasn't the same Nancy she'd met in Starcourt all those years ago. Her posture was still perfect, but there was this confidence that Robin hadn't seen before. She took note of Nancy’s beautiful hair, nails, and lips, oh god her lips, Robin loved how the red lipstick made them pop.

She darts her eyes back down to the paper before Nancy can notice her. Steve pulls it down and says “Nance, you remember Robin Buckley, don't you?"  
Nancy beams, “Hey Robin. It’s good to see you again.”

Butterflies filled Robin’s stomach as she struggles to think of a response, before saying “Hey! It’s been so long! What are you doing back in Hawkins?” with an awkward nervous smile. Biting her lip, the video store clerk waited for a response.

"It really has. I actually just moved back to town. Got my own place and a job as a reporter for The Hawkins Post. Honestly, I didn't think I'd come back, but I couldn't pass up this gig fresh out of college." Robin listened intently to every word out of Nancy’s mouth, while Steve slipped away to deal with another customer and let the girls catch up.

“That's amazing, dude! I'm so happy for you. Why'd you come here though?” She was curious, I mean, if Robin had just gotten back into town, the video store would be the last place she'd come to.

“You mean to Family Video? Oh yeah,” Nancy giggles “I'm not paying for cable for a while, it's tough living alone and having to pay for everything. So I thought I'd come rent a couple movies.”

Robin figured that made sense, but “living alone” took her by surprise. I mean, she counted herself among the people that thought Jonathan Byers and Nancy Wheeler would be together forever. Had they broken up? She decided not to ask, given that she didn't know Nancy all that well and it really wasn't her business.

“Well we've got plenty of movies! From your standard chick flicks to testosterone filled action films! Are you in the mood for anything?” Robin stepped out from behind the counter as Nancy thought about it.

Nancy let out a huff “I'm honestly not sure, that's terrible isn't it?”

“Not at all, I can give you the tour and maybe you'll find something.” It was a complete accident, but Robin took Nancy by the hand to lead her around the store. To her surprise, Nancy didn't let go, in fact, Robin swore she smiled at her.

They went all around the store, shuffling through movie after movie. Robin recommended The Breakfast Club, but Nancy explained that she'd seen it more times than she could count. She then picks up a copy of Beverly Hills Cop. “Can't go wrong with a little Axel F.”

Nancy rolls her eyes and says “Great, now you've got the theme song stuck in my head.” She begins humming the tune and puts the video back on the shelf.

Robin’s a bit stumped, having not expected Nancy Wheeler to be picky about her movies.  
She looks over at Steve, who just shrugs before Robin turns her attention back to Nancy, now looking through the musicals section. Then something magical happens, she picks up a copy of Purple Rain.

“Good choice! I didn't expect you to be a Prince fan.” Robin says, startling Nancy slightly.

“I've always loved his music, but my Mom would never let me watch this” Having made her selection, Nancy and Robin headed back to the counter.

“You know Prince soundtracked the Batman movie, which I'm dying to see.” Robin was having a total fangirl moment not unlike the moment with Steve this morning. Judging by the look on her face, Nancy didn't share that enthusiasm.

“Comic books are more my brother’s thing. Though that's an interesting combo, I'm curious how they'll make that work in the film.” Nancy slid the video over to Steve at checkout.

“I was actually going to try and see it tonight, if you wanted to go. It's totally my treat.” When those words left Robin’s lips, she immediately wanted to take them back. She and Nancy didn't even know each other. Hell, they hadn't said more than three sentences to each other before today. This was a terrible decision that she'd regret forever.

Nancy, fresh out of college and not even home for a day, had just been asked to the movies by a girl she barely knew. Now Nancy finds herself looking at the clerk with the dirty blonde hair, who in her mind was that special mix of awkward and beautiful. She hadn't had many girl friends in Hawkins after Barb’s death. And Robin liked Prince, so she couldn't be all that bad. With a smile, Nancy replies “Sure, why not? I could use a bit of fun.”

Robin blushes “I get off at 7. I'll meet you at the theater. Hopefully we can get tickets, if not, I'm more than willing to watch Purple Rain.”

  
Nancy nods and gives Steve the money for her rental. As soon as she's out the door, Robin turns to Steve and says “Holy shit, I'm going to the movies with Nancy Wheeler.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're going to the movies! It's so exciting! Looking forward to hearing what you guys have to say!


	2. Batdance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Nancy go to the movies together. Will they have a good time? Read on to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this particular chapter was partially inspired by an actual date I went on several years ago, hopefully you like! Also it gives me (and Robin) a chance to admire one of my favorite comic book movies, Tim Burton's Batman, which is fun. Again, this is an un-beta'd story so all errors are my own. Let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> Happy Reading!

Steve Harrington was an amazing best friend and wingman. After they talked about Nancy for a bit, he let Robin go early so she could get ready. It wasn't a date, but that didn't stop her nerves from being all over the place. Robin didn't want to mess this up, which is bizarre considering she considered Nancy to be a priss until recently.

Now here she was in the shower, splashing water on her face and trying to regain some energy after a long day at work. Robin is humming Purple Rain to herself while rubbing shampoo in her hair. Then it hits her that she has to pick out something decent to wear.

That actually turned out to be fairly simple, A red t-shirt with acid washed jeans, Robin thought it was uniquely her and hoped Nancy would agree. She took a look at the clock, which told her that it was nearly 6. It'd take her 30 minutes without traffic to get to the movies, so she yelled to her mother that she was headed out before leaving.

Much to her surprise, the traffic was light and Robin managed to snag two tickets for the 7:30 showing. So there she was in the lobby, still nervous and waiting for Nancy to come in. There's so much noise, with kids flocking to the three arcade games while their parents are at the concession stand and people coming in and out. Robin looks down at her shoes and suddenly sees a pair of Doc Martens in front of her.

It’s Nancy Wheeler, wearing a loose grey cardigan over a white t-shirt with black jeans. “Hey, weirdo. Did you get the tickets?”

She tried to contain her blush, but it was hopeless. “Hey Miss Priss. I got them, did you want anything to eat or drink?” Robin teases back with her own nickname, which catches Nancy off guard at first, but then she giggles.

“I could go for some popcorn and soda, but I can buy it since you bought the tickets.” Robin thinks on it for a minute, it wasn't a date, but she did ask Nancy out. So she shakes her head and walks the other girl over to the concession stand. They bought a large bucket of popcorn that neither thought they would finish and two drinks, with Robin’s cash despite Nancy’s resistance.

Not long after, the girls were in the theater watching the movie. Robin was in awe of Michael Keaton’s Batman and Jack Nicholson’s Joker. Every now and then, Nancy would ask questions about the characters, but Robin didn't mind answering her. Everything seemed to be going smoothly, they even were the only ones in the theater dancing in their seats along with the Joker while Partyman played during the museum scene.

Nancy had to go to the bathroom not long after that though, “Can you hold the baby until I get back?” She was referring to the heavy and massive popcorn bucket, which Robin took with a small smile before turning her attention back to the screen.

The minutes passed and Nancy hadn't returned, so Robin left the theater to look for her. No movie was more important to her than her new friend, even Batman. She finds Nancy sitting outside the restroom with tears in her eyes.

“Nance, what's wrong?” Robin sits down next to her and wipes some of the tears away, her friend leans her head on the dirty blonde’s shoulder.

“I saw a friend of mine from high school. She said that Jonathan had a new girlfriend. I mean, we've been broken up for a couple months, so it's fine. He just moved on, but it was a little hard to hear given we spent years together.” Nancy sniffles, she had put a lot of effort into her relationship with Jonathan, but he was just so distant in the months before the breakup. Like he wanted absolutely nothing to do with her, never answering her calls and being busy when he did. 

“Oh.” Her new weird friend is a little lost for words. But she takes Nancy’s hand and says “I know how much it sucks to hear something like that, but you deserve the world. You’re an ace reporter with her own car and apartment, anyone would be lucky to have you”

Nancy chuckles and then smiles at Robin. “Thanks for being there for me, I needed to hear that. How about we go finish the movie?”

Robin helps Nancy up and they return to their seats in time for the climax. When it's over, the two of them are laughing and poking fun at each other. Nancy says it was a lot better than she thought it would be and Robin of course thought it was great. The reporter naturally took a liking to Vicki Vale, seeing a lot of herself in her.

“Stop the press, who is that?” Robin stepped in front of her and started snapping pictures with her fingers.

“Okay, Joker. You can stop now, besides you were more like Batman tonight with the way you came to my rescue.” That made Robin’s butterflies creep up again. Stop it, she thought, Nancy’s just your friend.

“I had a really great time with you tonight, Miss Priss.” Robin was holding Nancy’s hand by the bike rack.

Pushing her hair out of her eyes, Nancy says “Same here, you're not so bad, weirdo.”

Nancy watches Robin unlock her bike from the rack. Thinking about everything that had led her to this moment, with this beautiful girl who had freckles that popped in the lights of the movie theater signs. There was a sense of ease, like she could say or do anything with Robin. She didn't understand it, then her eyes focused on Robin’s lips as she bit her own.

She's brought back to reality by a voice “Hey, Nancy Drew. Is everything okay?”

After an exhale, Nancy shakes her head “Yep. Everything is perfect. I really hope we can do this again.”

“Why don't you watch Purple Rain and then we’ll talk.” Robin lets out a laugh and locks eyes with Nancy, smiling.

“You got it, Buckley.” Nancy smiles back before watching her friend ride off into the night.

That smile stayed on her face all the way home, so much that She even noticed it in the mirror when she came in, but shrugged it off. Running up the stairs, Nancy popped her rental into the VCR in her room. It didn't matter that she was already tired from Batman. Her focus was squarely on seeing Robin again, the sooner the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh I just love this pairing so much! I'm sorry this chapter was a bit short! I'm sort of getting back in the groove of writing a story for the first few chapters. I hoped you liked it though and look forward to your comments!


	3. Eternal Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the movie theater hangout, Robin goes back to work and gets an unexpected call from Nancy, who is still trying to process how she feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This chapter deals with Robin and Nancy's budding feelings for each other and how they begin to deal with them. It also gives a bit of insight into Nancy's current life as a reporter and how both of them have dealt with the events of Summer 1985 AKA Season 3. Hopefully you like it and leave a few comments! Once again, this story is un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

“Sounds like you two had a pretty good time last night. You set up a second date yet? " Steve says as he and his best friend sit inside Family Video on Sunday morning.

"It's not like that, dingus. We're just friends" Robin tries to hide her blush behind a stack of videos.

"Sure you are, that's how it starts! The next thing you know, you're sucking face in front of everyone underneath the stars" Steve mimics a kissy face and Robin shoots a bird in his direction.

"Nancy’s my friend, nothing more. Get that through your head full of beautiful hair, Steve Harrington." She goes to the break room to check sorting the inventory off the daily to do list.

While she's in the back, Robin hears Steve shouting “Oh hey, Nancy! What are you doing back here so soon?” Shit, she thought. Her heart fluttered at the mention of the reporter’s name and Robin looked in the mirror to make sure she looked halfway decent.

Stepping out, she only saw Steve by the counter, pointing and laughing. “Got you! You totally like Nancy.”

Robin rolls her eyes “So what if I do? Don't ever do that again, you made me so nervous!”

“Hey, I'm happy for you. I think you'll make each other very happy, speaking as someone who knows both of you quite well.” Steve earns a punch in the arm from Robin, but it's totally worth it.

While restocking the candy shelf, she thought about what Steve had just said and hoped he was right. It was super early, but Robin knew she felt something for Nancy. There was the important question of whether or not Nancy even liked girls. Robin wasn't going to ask, because she knows how difficult it is to come out. She'd tell Robin if and when she's ready, till then, the weirdo was more than happy to be friends with the girl she called Miss Priss.

Nancy was at home in her bed, starring at the ceiling while Everybody Wants To Rule The World by Tears for Fears played on the radio. Thoughts were running through her mind, mostly about Jonathan, which made her sad again. Then she thinks about Robin, the weirdo video store clerk and a smile creeps up on her lips.

She came back to Hawkins to be a reporter, but this new friendship with Robin was a super sweet bonus. Things were finally falling into place, Tom Holloway never really supported her during her internship at The Hawkins Post even when he wasn't possessed by the mind flayer, but her new boss Grant Mitchell was the complete opposite. Grant welcomed her fresh ideas and outlook. She hasn't had the chance to pitch many stories to him yet, but unlike with Tom, Nancy knew they'd actually be considered.

Then there's Robin, this smart and beautiful girl, who had just helped her through the pain of her ex moving on. Nancy’s heart begins to flutter as she pictures her friend in her mind, those warm blue eyes, that smile as dazzling as the stars, and the cute freckles. There's the same feeling she had at the movies, the ease, like everything was going to be okay.

She goes downstairs, picks up the phone, and dials.

Steve answers and Nancy curses under her breath. “Family Video, this is Steve, how can I help you?”

After a pause, she replies “Steve, it's Nancy. Is Robin around?”

Steve does a little fist pump and says “Yeah, hold on. I'll get her for you.”

Robin is twiddling her thumbs and bored out of her mind when Steve comes rushing from the break room. Out of breath, he tells his co-worker “Nancy’s on hold. She asked for you.”

“Nice try, I'm not falling for that one again, dingus.” Robin rolls her eyes at him. Steve grabs her by the arm and sprints back to the break room.

“I'm serious, Robs. Just pick up that phone.” Steve begs, again out of breath. He's looking directly into her eyes, like a puppy.

With a sigh, Robin picks up the phone and says “Nance?”

The reply sends Robin’s nerves skyrocketing “Hey, weirdo. It's good to hear your voice.”

“Are you okay? Why'd you call?” Robin’s whole body tenses up as she waits for an answer.

Nancy spins the cord with her free hand “Everything’s fine. I watched Purple Rain last night, it was amazing. I was wondering, um, when you get off- Would you maybe want to get some pizza?”

At that moment, Robin thought she was dreaming, because there was no way this could be real. Nancy Wheeler calling her at work, to ask if she wanted to have pizza later? The whole thing is just silly, right??? Then she saw Steve looking from outside the break room, grinning like an idiot and giving her a thumbs up when their eyes met.

It was real.

“I'd love to.” Robin smiled so big that Nancy could probably see it through the phone.

“Great! I'll see you at seven, we can take my car.” Nancy’s smile matched Robin’s as she continued twirling the cord.

“Can't wait. Bye, Nancy.” With a little pep in her step, Robin hangs up the phone and goes back to the front. She's greeted by Steve, who gives her an ‘I told you so’ look and she playfully throws a bag of candy at him.

The hours seemed to pass by slower after Robin got off the phone. It was so slow that she and Steve spent more time watching the muted tv that played Back To The Future up in the corner across from the counter rather than working. Exhausted, They also didn't notice Nancy come in to the store.

“Hey, guys!” The greeting pulled the two employees away from the tv, startling them.

Steve looks at his watch and says “I didn't even realize it was almost 7. CLOSING TIME! WOO! Also, Hi Nancy, Robin here has been looking forward to pizza with you all day!” He pats Robin on the shoulder and leaves to go start locking up for the night.

“Looking forward to it, huh?” Nancy chuckles and smiles at her friend.

Robin feels the heat on her face as blushes like crazy, “You know, I'm as shocked as you are, Miss Priss.”

Nancy wouldn't let anyone else call her that, but she loved it when Robin did, as evidenced by her small grin. “So does that mean you're ready to get outta here?”

She wants to, but helps Steve close up and then brings her bike to the break room to leave it there for the night. Robin and Nancy walk out to the reporter’s 1982 cream colored Chrysler LeBaron convertible, a gift from her parents after she graduated from Hawkins High. Both of them acknowledge the fact that it's the same car model that Eleven flung at the Mind Flayer at Starcourt. Nancy explained that her parents had already put down a payment on the car before the battle, so it wasn't their fault for buying her a car, it just brought back painful memories at first. She grew to love it while away at college though, especially during the Summer.

The two girls drive to Roman’s Diner, which has a 1950’s esthetic to it, jukeboxes and all. They took the first available booth. Robin orders a pepperoni pizza slice, while Nancy just goes with plain cheese. Both giggle when they both tell the waiter they want water at the exact same time.

There's a few minutes of silence before Nancy speaks up “I'm really happy we're friends.”

The word pierces Robin’s heart. Yeah, right. Friends, that's what they are, she thinks. “Me too.” She taps to the beat of Bill Haley’s Rock Around The Clock, which echoes throughout the diner from the jukebox. 

Before long their pizza arrives and they dig in. More silence ensues, this time Robin breaks it. "So is your pizza any good?" She questions while wiping her hands with a rather large napkin.

"Yeah, It's Fine." Nancy takes a sip of her water as she began to notice Robin staring deeply into her brown eyes.

"Would you stop staring at me!" Nancy says, her face red with a blush . 

"I can't help it, my eyes are drawn to you." Robin replies with a wink.

"It looks like my pizza isn't the only thing that's cheesy" The girl is clearly amused by Robin Buckley’s antics.

Robin nearly spits out her drink, "Woah, Nancy Wheeler with the sassy comeback! I didn't think you had it in you!"

"Well you've got a lot to learn about me, I've been known to fire off the sass cannon every once in a while" Nancy sends a smirk her way and takes another bite of pizza.

"Sass cannon! That's what I'm talking about, you're absolutely adorable" Robin laughs and flashes those mesmerizing pearly whites.

Robin and Nancy talk for at least 40 minutes before the diner closes for the night. The clerk basically told Nancy her life story, divorced parents, how her mother was the one person in her family that she could trust. The girl also had a drive unlike anything Nancy had ever seen before, outside of herself. Robin explains this desire do something with her life through her music, to change things for the better not only in Hawkins, but all over the world. She also mentions that her favorite movies outside of Purple Rain are The Apartment, The Hidden Fortress, and Children Of Paradise, just as she told Keith before getting hired at Family Video.

When they get to Robin’s house, her mom’s car is gone. The girl figures she must be working late and forgot to mention it. Shivers go down her spine, thinking of the nightmares that her mother had to wake her up from after the summer of 1985, she doesn't want to be alone tonight.

“Nance, I know this may be weird and feel free to say no, but could you maybe sleep over tonight?” A million thoughts run through Robin’s mind at that moment, as she wonders what sort of response she'll get.

Nancy’s face lights up with realization, as Robin nervously and fearfully tugs on her work uniform. She takes her hand and says “Of course I will. It's okay, I get the night terrors too. Some are worse than others.”

Robin offers a thank you and takes Nancy’s hand, leading her inside to her bedroom. It's unique, with the centerpiece of course being a Purple Rain poster on the wall next to her bed. Also hanging on the wall are several Polaroids, there is one of Robin and Steve, clad in their Scoops Ahoy uniforms, the other is one of Steve, Robin, Dustin Henderson, and Erica Sinclair. The last picture is of Robin performing, she's holding a microphone and looks so happy, it makes Nancy smile.

Emerging from her closet, Robin hands Nancy an oversized t-shirt that had something that she recognized as the bat signal on it to wear to bed, figuring she wouldn't want to sleep in a dress.

After Nancy changes, she joins Robin, who is leaning against the headboard of her bed. “What's going on that head of yours, weirdo?”

She turns and looks into Nancy’s eyes “I'm just so afraid to sleep, you know? Even after all this time, it still haunts me.”

Nancy brushes her hair out of her eyes and takes a breath. “I understand. You can go to sleep, sweetheart. I'm right here by your side, and I'm not going anywhere.”

Robin lays down against Nancy’s chest as the girl wraps an arm around her, stroking her hair softly. She slowly but surely drifted off to sleep. Nancy looks down at the gorgeous girl and the feeling is back again, it makes her smile as she closes her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is going well, don't you? I'm having a ton of fun writing this honestly. Hopefully you enjoy reading it and leaving comments! See you next time!


	4. Walk This Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Nancy spend the morning together and Nancy gets a new story assignment from her boss that makes her very uneasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter was again partially inspired by my own life, particularly one moment which I'll reveal in my end notes. Also I relate a lot to Nancy, being a reporter myself, so her iterations with her editor are similar to some of my own. All errors are my own as this story is un-beta'd! Hopefully you like it and I look forward to reading your comments!
> 
> Happy Reading!

Robin wakes up with Nancy’s arm around her, having slept through the night. Nancy’s voice is groggy, as she says “Good morning, weirdo.”

She smiles at her, sitting up and running her hand through Robin’s hair again. This unleashes a giggle and a blush from Robin “Good morning, Nance. Thank you for staying with me last night, it meant a lot.”

“Of course, sweetheart. Anytime.” There it was again, Nancy called Robin sweetheart. Which meant that her tired brain hadn't imagined that. It sent shockwaves of love through Robin’s body. She smiled at Nancy before getting up to check if her mom had come home yet, which she hadn't.

Robin came back and says “Bad news, my mom isn't back yet. Her hours at the hospital are always all over the place. You want some breakfast?”

Nancy looked at the clock and thought she'd better call Grant to get her story assignments. There was no way she could just leave Robin without taking her to work. Maybe the girl could call Steve, but Nancy didn't want her to, she liked being with Robin and was more than happy to give her a ride. “Yeah, sure. Let me just give my boss a call. Then we can eat, get dressed and I'll drop you off at Family Video.”

Grant wasn't exactly pleased that Nancy wasn't already at work, “Wheeler, did you finish that piece on the coffee house ?” She can tell from his voice that he is already so done with the day.

“Check your desk inbox, it should be there, I left it on last Friday” Nancy replies, hating that Mitchell rarely ever checked his inbox himself, preferring to have his assistant do it. If he had, they wouldn't be having this conversation.

“Right, here it is. Well since you are done with that, I need someone to go check out the reconstruction on that monstrosity of a mall.” Grant says and Nancy’s face goes absolutely pale.

With a slight nervous hiccup, she answers “Yes sir, I will have that for you by the end of the day. I am heading to Family Video to drop off my friend later and will grab photos and quotes afterward” Nancy hears him muttering something along the lines of “Just get it done” before he hangs up the phone. She sighs and turns her attention to Robin in the kitchen, who is currently cracking eggs.

“Everything okay? Also, I hope you like scrambled eggs, because that's kinda all I can make” Robin chuckles but then notices the color has drained from Nancy’s face as she cracks the last egg.

“They really are rebuilding Starcourt, after everything. And my boss wants me to write the story on it.” Nancy puts her hands on her face in disbelief, Robin offers a sympathetic look as she cooks. The government had finally finished investigating the secret Russian base and the mass clean up process. No one really knew what happened there, but Nancy and Robin were among those that did, and obviously weren't thrilled when the rebuild was announced. The clerk remembers starting a petition to stop it, which didn't go anywhere. Nancy was away at Northwestern, but found out during a trip home.

“Are you going to be alright? I can take off for the day, Steve will understand.” Robin slides a plate of scrambled eggs and a fork over to Nancy before making a plate for herself. She rubs Nancy’s shoulder and is surprised when the girl leans against her, much like she herself had done in bed last night.

“I'll be okay. You know, I left Hawkins to get away from the past, but it still caught up with me. I appreciate it though, Robin.” Nancy offered a smile and began eating her eggs, which she tells Robin are absolutely delicious.

As she stared at Nancy, Robin flashed a loving smile. They were getting closer, that much was obvious to anyone with eyes. But it wasn't the right time for Robin to bare her feelings, no, that moment had to be perfect. Telling Nancy how she felt over eggs? That's just a completely dumb idea.

Instead, they talked for a little bit before Robin showered and got ready for the day. Nancy just put her dress back on and decided to change when she got back home.

Inside the NancyMobile, as Robin called it, the conversation was again light. But both girls were making heart eyes at each other whenever the other wasn't looking. Nancy flips on the radio and Robin hears a familiar beat that makes her eyes light up. She's about to completely embarrass herself in front of her crush, but she couldn't help but sing this song.

“Now there's a backseat lover, that's always undercover” Robin raps the first line but is interrupted before she can start the second.

“And we talk ’til my daddy say” Nancy raps back, with a wide smirk.

Robin is so shocked that she can barely rap the next line “Said you ain't seen nothing, 'til you're down on a muffin”

Nancy is swaying in her seat to the beat “And there's sure to be a change in ways”

Completely shellshocked, Robin turns down the radio slightly “I'm so embarrassed. I didn't expect you to start singing too.”

“Are you joking? This is my jam!” Nancy beams at her, turning the song back up in time for the chorus, which they sang in unison “She told me to. Walk this way, talk this way.” They both blushed at each other when the “Well just give me a kiss. Ooh like this” line came up before bursting into laughter.

The laughing continued as they pulled into the Family Video parking lot, but Robin regains her composure. “I had a lot of fun with you, Nancy. Especially when we rapped together! Oh, hang on, I'll be back!” She runs inside the store and returns with a marker, grabbing Nancy’s arm, she writes her number on it, with a heart at the end. “Now you've got two ways to get in touch with me! Hopefully you actually call.”

Turning red, Nancy replies “Of course I'm gonna call you, weirdo! In fact, I'll probably call you tonight!”

“Good. Then you can let me know how the Starcourt story turns out!” Robin’s words make Nancy roll her eyes, she had completely put it out of her mind.

“Totally. Have a great day at work, sweetheart.” Nancy gave a bright smile and Robin replied with a “You too” before heading inside. As she walks off, Nancy can't help but notice what looks like absolute joy in every step.

Was Robin Buckley, the cool as a cucumber video store clerk, smitten with her? It certainly seemed that way to Nancy. The thing is, Nancy also wondered if she was also falling for Robin. Yet again, the world seemed like it was crumbling at Nancy’s feet and Robin was there for her, making things feel like they'd be alright.

Even though she was faced with going back to Starcourt Mall for the first time since 1985, Nancy felt at ease, ready to do her job to the best of her ability, all because of Robin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! It's happening! But also Nancy has to go back to Starcourt, which sucks. The part that was inspired by my own life was the car scene, I remember rapping along to Walk This Way many times as a kid in the car. In the next chapter, there's a cameo by a member of the Scoops Troop, any guesses as to which one? Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time!


	5. Workin’ For A Livin’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy goes back to Starcourt Mall for the first time since 1985 and Robin has an interesting conversation at Family Video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have completed for right now! Hopefully I get good feedback about where to go from here. I've got an idea but I'm going to wait and see what everyone thinks. This chapter features a cameo by a member of the Scoops Troop and we get to meet Robin's Mom! I look forward to hearing what everyone thinks in the comments! This story is un-beta'd all errors are my own. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

She should've just told Grant that she couldn't do it. But instead, she was pulling into the soon to be reopened Starcourt Mall. Nancy had to be strong, this meant something to her and the rest of her friends. Now is the time to be professional, take a few pictures, get some quotes and then get out. It was going to be easier said than done.

The first thing she notices is works placing a shiny new sign on the front of the building. Nancy snaps a photo fairly quickly before going inside. Chills go up her spine, it's as if nothing had ever happened. The stores had mostly been replaced, especially on the first floor around the food court, which had been gutted. It was just like new, but Nancy could picture the fireworks they threw from the second floor at the Mind Flayer.

“Excuse me, Miss. Can I help you? The mall isn't open to the public for another month.” A security guard says, pulling Nancy out of her daze.

“Oh, hi. I'm Nancy Wheeler, I'm a reporter for The Hawkins Post. I'm looking for a Mr. Jackson Edwards, we’re doing a profile on the mall’s reconstruction and were hoping to get a few comments from him.” She flashes her ID badge at him and he nods in response.

“Right this way, miss. Mr. Edwards should be in his office on the second floor.” He leads her through the mall, which again makes Nancy a little uneasy. They're just acting like nothing happened in 1985 and just rebuilding everything. Even Scoops Ahoy had gotten a bit of a modern update, she snaps a quick picture to show Robin. Ugh, all of it just made her sick to her stomach.

The guard knocks on a door and a black haired man opened it not long after. He explains who Nancy was and Jackson invites her in to his rather simple office, at least for someone of his stature.

“So Nancy, I understand you have some questions for me?” Jackson sits down at his desk. Nancy wants to ask him then and there if he knew what really happened in 1985, but she holds back, taking out her notepad instead.

“I do! Um, I guess my first question would be, what brought you to Hawkins?” Nancy readies her pencil to write his response down.

Jackson ponders for second “You know, I'm not really sure. All I am is a simple guy who grew up here, played the stock market in New York and got lucky enough to make some money. But this property intrigued me, given that it was abandoned for so long. I just thought that malls are pretty big right now, it could help bring jobs and people back here if this place was rebuilt. Nothing I've done here is about money. I don't need it. Hawkins, Indiana is a wonderful place, it's home, I wanted to give back.”

Wow. Nancy wasn't really expecting that from him. “Why not give back in another way?”

“Oh, I have. I've donated to the high school and the university, as well as various other places in town. This just seemed like the right time to do something like this, you know?” Damn, this guy wasn't another Mayor Kline, selling out Hawkins to the Russians, Nancy could tell he meant it.

“Yeah. I actually just moved back into town myself after graduating from Northwestern.” Nancy replies, finishing her writing.

“No kidding! My sister graduated from there many years ago, it’s a great school.” He smiles at her.

“Small world. Would you mind giving me a tour, so I can take some photos? I also have a few more questions.” Nancy bit her lip nervously.

Jackson laughs and says “Of course! Follow me!”

She snaps a photo here and there, but Jackson Edwards is quite the character, answering every question about the mall but then adding why he chose the specific shops. Sometimes it was because of his own childhood or family. Other times it was because the store was here before, like Scoops Ahoy. He seemed overjoyed with his new project, Nancy didn't want to taint his happiness by telling him the truth. So she just didn't. It might not be easy for her to be here right now, but she wasn't going to ruin it for someone else that seemed like a good person.

Meanwhile at Family Video, Robin was daydreaming about Nancy as Steve and Dustin were having another conversation about how bad they thought Ghostbusters II was. Nancy’s angelic face, how great her arms felt around her, the fact she has called her sweetheart multiple times now. Robin was over the moon for Miss Priss.

There are approximately a thousand ways that revealing her crush to Nancy can go wrong. The worst of which usually end with Nancy never wanting to see or talk to her ever again. Robin finds herself focusing on those that actually end up going right, a future life with Nancy, which seems like the perfect dream. The negative thoughts come back, that tell her Nancy’s straight, they'll only ever be friends, and Robin snaps back to reality.

“Everything okay, Robs?” Steve looks at her, concerned because he sees a tear roll down her cheek.

“I'm fine, thanks dingus.” She wipes the tear away and sniffles. Steve starts to tell Dustin that Robin was probably thinking about her crush when she hits him on the shoulder.

“You have a crush, Robin?” Dustin says, smiling. She shakes her head no furiously.

“Listen, it’s best to tell whoever it is how you feel. That's how I ended up with Suzie! No matter what, the worst they can say is no.” The younger boy explains, walking over to her side of the counter. Steve agrees by nodding, knowing more about the situation than anyone.

“Thanks for your never-ending wisdom, Dusty Bun.” Robin teases with a playful smirk. She knew he was right, even without really knowing the truth. At some point, she had to tell Nancy how she felt, otherwise it would eat her alive like it did with Tammy Thompson in high school.

Dustin shoots a bird at Robin before telling the clerks that he had to go meet Lucas and Max at the arcade and leaving. Steve stands by Robin’s side and asks “So what are you gonna do?”

“I'm not sure. I want to do this grand romantic gesture thing, go all out. She means that much to me. The thing is, what if she doesn't feel the same way, Steve? I don't know if I could bare to lose her.” Robin lets her head fall into her hands.

“Listen, if she doesn't, then that's okay. I'll be here for you, Buckley. But you gotta at least go for it, I wouldn't say that if I didn't think it would work.” Steve pops a piece of candy into his mouth.

Robin chuckles, happy to have a friend like Steve in her life. “Okay. I'm gonna tell her how I feel, I'm not sure when. But I'm going to.” She gets an “Atta girl” in response and goes back to working.

Back at The Hawkins Post, Nancy is hard at work on her story on the rebuilt Starcourt Mall. Though she keeps thinking about a particular video store clerk, constantly. It’s making it hard to focus, but there is a deadline she has to meet. Just get it done, Wheeler, she thinks, then you can go home and give Robin a call.

It wasn't that she wasn't passionate about her current story, in fact in was the opposite. She actually ended up liking Jackson Edwards and wanted to write the best story possible for him, even if it was about Starcourt. Robin just clouds her mind at the moment, so much so that one of her thoughts was how many freckles the girl actually had. That's so weird, Nancy thought, after all, Robin was dating Steve wasn't she? That's what she’d always assumed since the summer of 1985. Leave it to Harrington to be dating someone Nancy had taken a liking to, what a cruel twist of fate.

There it is. For the first time, Nancy admits to herself that she likes Robin, that she like a girl. Of course she isn't going to say that out loud, I mean they live in a small town and word travels fast. She'd just gotten settled in and this might run her right back out if it ever got out. Oh my gosh, .Nancy thinks as she takes a sip of her coffee, I have a crush on Robin Buckley.

Later, she prints out her story and turns it in to Grant’s desk. He says he doesn't have anything else for her and that she can go home for the day. Except, it wasn't really day anymore, it was after eight o’clock. That meant that Robin was probably home, Nancy thought about going to her house, but eventually decided against it, opting instead to call from her apartment.

Robin was having dinner with her mom, it was spaghetti and meatballs, which is about as basic as one could get. “So, Robbie. Where'd you end up going the other night?”

Oh that's right, she hadn't told her mom about the movies. “Oh, I just went to see Batman with a friend. No big deal.”

“Was it Steve?” Her mother asks, making Robin gulp.

“Actually it was an old high school friend, Nancy Wheeler. Well, I wouldn't call us old friends, but she and I got to know each other recently, turns out we have a bit in common.” Robin’s eyes lit up when she talks about Nancy, something her mother notices almost immediately.

“That's exciting, Robbie! I'm glad you're making new friends! You know, I think I remember seeing Nancy around the hospital years ago, she's very pretty.” Her mom finishes eating and goes to wash her plate.

Robin’s face goes red instantly, “Yeah. She is.”

The sound of the phone ringing echoes throughout the house before Robin’s mother answers it “Buckley residence, Veronica Buckley speaking” Her eyes turn to the table, “Hello, Nancy. Robin and I were just talking about you, would you like to speak to her?”

Robin cringes as she takes the phone from her mom, “Hey, Nance. How'd everything go today?”

Nancy laughs “No no, wait a second, weirdo. You're talking to your mother about me?”

Letting out a nervous chuckle, she replies “I can neither confirm nor deny that such a conversation took place.”

“I'm pretty sure it did and it's probably not the first time you've talked about little old me. Anyway, it went well, the guy that owns Starcourt seems pretty nice. It wasn't easy being back in there, but just wait until I show you what they've done to Scoops Ahoy.” Nancy’s blushing so hard that she can feel the heat off the phone.

“Oh shit, they actually kept it? Wait until I tell Steve!” Nancy frowns at the mention of her ex, well, her ex-ex boyfriend now.

“They did. Anyway, what did you do today?” She was desperate to shift the conversation away from Steve.

“Um, nothing much. Dustin Henderson came by, so I had to deal with him and Steve’s usual goofiness.” Robin hears a slight sigh on the other line, and figured it probably wasn't best to keep talking about her new crushes ex boyfriend. Then again, she couldn't exactly tell Nancy what the three of them talked about. “So yeah, pretty boring day. I'd say the highlight was this morning and our drive over.”

That makes a smile emerge on Nancy’s face “I agree, it was a lot of fun. I should probably head to bed now though, I'm so tired. I'll come by later this week to drop off that copy of Purple Rain.”

Robin replies, “I'll be there! Goodnight, Nance.”

“Goodnight, Robin” With that, Robin Buckley hangs up the phone with warmth in her heart. Nancy Wheeler on the other hand, goes straight to her room and cries into her pillow. Why did she have to bring up Steve, it was just another reminder that they couldn't be together. It broke Nancy’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I ended on kind of a downer. But I've got an idea for Chapter 6 already in mind, just wondering if anyone else has any ideas or where the readers want to go from here. Feel free to comment and let me know! Did you enjoy that cameo? Also other characters will show up eventually! And we'll also see Robin perform at some point. I was just curious what other people thought of this before I continued. But it will continue! Let me know what you think in the comments! See you next time!


	6. Baby, I Love Your Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy goes to great lengths to avoid Robin and does so quite successfully, that is until she has to return Purple Rain to Family Video. Meanwhile, Steve hopes to get his best friend out of her Nancy Wheeler-related funk, using the one thing she likes as much as Nancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so thankful for your kudos, comments, and bookmarks! They truly mean the world to me and I'm glad that people are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it. I did some thinking and ideas for where to take this story came to me! Hopefully you love this chapter, I certainly had a blast crafting it. Also this chapter features a character that I didn't plan to give much attention to, but now I plan on including more in the future! Again, this story is un-beta'd, all mistakes are my own. Please feel free to leave comments, I love any sort of feedback! 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Days went by and Robin hadn't heard from Nancy, whenever she tried to call, there was no answer. Today was the last day she had to turn in her rental before being charged a late fee, so surely her friend would show up to Family Video.

That didn’t ease Robin’s worry though, had she done something wrong? She would go through every recent interaction with Nancy in her head and couldn’t pinpoint any specific moment that the girl seemed upset with her. Robin was packing up old movie standees the store had on display to promote new releases. She has not really said much to Steve all day, which concerns him to no end.

“Robs, come on. You’ve gotta talk to me at some point.” He says as she goes out to the dumpster to ditch a couple of the standees. “I know this has something to do with Nancy.”

Robin quickly finishes throwing away the second giant piece of cardboard and turns to face him “Just leave it alone, dingus. Do I constantly bug you about your love life?”

Steve is immediately puzzled “Yeah, you kind of do. Remember the ‘You Rule/You Suck’ board at Scoops? Anyway, that’s not the point, I hate seeing you like this, all mopey and sad. How about this, we close up the store early tonight and go out to the karaoke bar next door for old times’ sake?”

For once, Steve Harrington actually had a good idea. Singing was the one thing that never failed to bring Robin joy. It’s the perfect way to free her mind from all this stress. She smiles at him, says “Let’s do it” and Steve lets out a “Yes!”, they high five and head back inside.

Then there is Nancy, alone in her apartment and getting ready for another day at The Hawkins Post. As much as she’s wanted to call Robin and pour her heart out to her over the last few days, something always tells her not to. I mean not only was she dating Steve, but Nancy doesn’t even think she likes girls. In fact, Nancy Wheeler is still trying to wrap her head around the fact that she likes them, and that she likes Robin in particular. These feelings are all so new and different, but they feel right. But she can’t destroy a relationship, no matter how Robin makes her feel, Nancy figures the two video store clerks have probably been dating for a while now, four or five years at least.

So, she’s avoided Robin Buckley at all costs, no matter how much it hurts her to do so. A light bulb goes off in her head as she’s walking out the door, today was the last day she had to return Purple Rain to Family Video. It appears that fate was going to make her interact with Robin, whether Nancy wanted to or not.

That didn’t mean it had to happen right away though. Nancy asked Grant for anything and everything he had for her to work on. Unfortunately, there wasn’t much for Nancy to do outside of a few event preview stories which she finished in a couple of hours. Once those were done, she called her mom and asked if she could pick Holly up from school. Her mom thought that was a wonderful idea.

So, she takes her little sister out for ice cream, much to Holly’s delight. Unfortunately, it just causes Nancy to think of Robin and her stupid Scoops Ahoy uniform. She’s off in her own little world when Holly asks “Are you okay?”

Nancy forces a laugh “Yeah, Hol. I’m fine, just thinking about life. How’s your ice cream?”

“It’s pretty good. You’ve just got that same look on your face as Mikey when he’s thinking about El.” Holly eats a scoop of her vanilla ice cream from its cup.

Another forced laugh comes out, was she really as lovestruck as her little brother? “I find that hard to believe, little sis.”

Holly shakes her head “Then why haven’t you eaten any of your cookies and cream?”

Nancy’s eyes look to her ice cream, still practically full on the table in front of her. Then she looks back up at Holly with a blood red blush and lies “I’m just waiting for it to melt a little.”

This makes her little sister roll her eyes. “I may be 9, but I’m not dumb. You’ve got a crush”

“Okay, maybe I do.” Nancy finally admits, it felt good to say it, even if it was to her little sister.

Holly bugs her for information about her crush the rest of their ice cream outing. Nancy doesn’t budge and just eats her cookies and cream with a smile on her face. Her little sister finally gives up when they enter the Wheeler house and retreats to her bedroom, after Karen makes her thank Nancy for the treat. Mother and daughter talk for a little bit before Nancy realizes it’s 5:40 and she has to get to Family Video. She wants to have time with Robin before she and Steve have to close the store.

It was just Nancy’s luck that Family Video is already closed when she arrives in the NancyMobile. “That’s it, I need a drink,” she says with her forehead resting against the steering wheel.

She hears music playing as she stumbles into the bar next door. This is a pretty nice place, she thinks. Then Nancy looks up on stage and sees Robin Buckley with a microphone in her hand. It stops her dead in her tracks, the lights are reflecting off Robin’s face and she looks absolutely mesmerizing, even though she’s still wearing her work uniform.

Robin speaks into the microphone, unaware of Nancy’s presence near the bar’s entrance. “I’d like to dedicate this song to someone very special to me.” She gets all smiley as the music begins to play, which makes Nancy smile back.

Nancy had expected a Prince song, but then she hears Robin start to sing in the most angelic voice, “Shadows grow so long before my eyes, and they're moving across the page, Suddenly the day turns into night, Far away, from the city” She’s got a bit of a stunning, jazzy singing voice, and a heck of a stage presence, swaying her head back and forth to the music.

What sends the reporter crashing back down to earth from this heavenly experience? As Robin begins the chorus, “Don't Hesitate, 'Cause your love won't wait” she’s looking directly at Steve. It causes Nancy to shuffle towards the door and knock into it, loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Ooh baby I love your way-” Robin stops immediately because of the noise and looks up catch a glimpse of Nancy Wheeler leaving. This sets off an alarm of repeated no’s in her head and she dashes off stage in hopes of catching the reporter.

Nancy is full on crying as she’s walking to her car, letting the tears roll down her cheeks. All she can think about is how stupid it was that she let herself fall head over heals for someone with a boyfriend. While nervously trying to fetch her keys from her purse, she hears a voice say “Nance?” behind her.

“Go away, Robin.” Nancy’s voice is colder than Robin has ever heard it, which takes her by surprise.

“Nancy, look at me. Please.” Robin can feel the tears starting to form in her eyes.

Sniffing, she grabs the copy of Purple Rain from the passenger seat and turns to face her crush. “I came to return this, but you and your boyfriend decided to play hooky.”

It takes a few seconds to register, but Robin’s eyes go wide and she bursts into a fit of laugher. “Oh my gosh. Do you think that Steve and I-? That he’s my boyfri-” doubling over, holding her stomach, Robin is unable to finish the sentence. Nancy’s just looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Glad that you think this is so funny,” Nancy wipes her tears away as Robin finally stops laughing long enough to catch her breath.

“Nancy. I’m not dating Steve; the dingus and I are best friends. That is all we’ve ever been and all we will be.” She wants to just come out to her then and there but instead chooses to inch closer to her.

“Well then who is your special someone that you dedicated the song to? Why’d you look at Steve?” Nancy is speaking fast and sniffling, looking Robin in her blue eyes.

“Isn’t it obvious? I dedicated the song to you, Nancy. I just looked at Steve because it helps my stage fright.” Robin takes her by the hands and sets the copy of Purple Rain on the ground.

Her heart is beating faster than ever before, but she felt as if everything was going to be okay. With no hesitation, Nancy leans in and kisses Robin’s lips. To her surprise, she feels Robin’s hand caress her cheek as she kisses her back.

They separate and Nancy says “Wait, you like me? You like girls? Oh god, Robin. I’ve been so confused and scared.”

Robin lets Nancy lay her head on her shoulder “It’s okay, babe. I understand, I’ve been there. But what’s important is that you know that what you’re feeling is normal, to like girls and boys. No matter what you think or may have heard, it’s who you are and always have been. And yes, I do like you, very much.”

Nancy’s eyelids flutter as she looks up “I like you too”

Looking at each other with beaming smiles, Robin and Nancy exchange another kiss before being interrupted by a yell of “Did it happen?” from the one and only Steve Harrington, standing by the bar door. Robin looks at him and says “Yes, dingus. It happened.” She looks at Nancy again as Steve cheers. They pick up the copy of Purple Rain, stick it in the NancyMobile, and head back to the bar, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve Harrington = Number one Robin/Nancy shipper
> 
> This is honestly my favorite chapter so far. I hope everyone liked it and that it did Robin and Nancy justice. Of course, the story is far from over! Let me know what you thought and any suggestions you may have! Also does anyone like that I included Holly Wheeler? Because I certainly enjoyed creating a new interpretation of her character! 
> 
> See you next time!


	7. Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy surprises Robin at Family Video and they have lunch with Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your lovely comments on chapter 6 and for 500+ hits! It's a tough act to follow, but I gave it my best shot. Also, this is two straight days with a new chapter, which is good! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please leave a comment or two if you want! As always, this story is un-beta'd and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Happy Reading!

After a night filled with karaoke, one would think that Robin Buckley and Steve Harrington would be tired of singing. But no, when Nancy Wheeler enters Family Video the next day, she finds the clerks singing in unison to Dead or Alive’s You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) without a care in the world in an empty store.

Robin’s eyes light up when she sees Nancy, which pulls her away from the musical duet. She hugs her girlfriend tightly “Hey, babe. What are you doing here? Not that I’m not happy to see you, but shouldn’t you be at work?” Her blush is impossible to contain.

“I took a lunch break, thought you and Steve, but mostly you, could use a bite to eat.” Nancy blushes back as she reveals a bag with takeout from Roman’s Diner in her hand.

Steve rushes over to them and takes the bag from Nancy, looks inside and inhales the sweet smell of cheeseburgers. “Thank you, Nance. I’m absolutely starving!” He heads back to the break room to chow down and Nancy and Robin exchange a laugh.

“I still can’t believe you dated him” Robin loved Steve with all her heart, but it didn’t mean she didn’t think he was a dingus. The thought of Nancy, of all people, being with him, just made her shake her head. “But, you’re all mine now though.” They exchange a quick kiss, much to a giggling Nancy’s delight before Robin goes to stick a ‘Back in 30 minutes’ note on the open/closed sign.

“That was really smooth, sweetheart.” Nancy jokes as the two join Steve in the break room.

He’s taking a bite of his cheeseburger, completely out of the loop “What was really smooth?”

The girls exchange a look before laughing and Robin replies “Nothing, dingus. It’s a little inside joke.”

Steve shrugs it off “So, you two are official now, right? Like girlfriends?”

Again, they look to each other, smiling lovingly and holding hands. Robin leaves it up to Nancy, who proudly says “Yes, Steve. We’re officially together. I couldn’t be happier to call this weirdo my girlfriend.” It’s the first time Nancy has ever said that word, at least when it pertained to herself, and it feels so good.

He smiles and says “Sweet. I’m happy for you both. By the way, these burgers are delicious.” It makes Robin and Nancy chuckle at just how comfortable Steve Harrington was with them dating, but they both are grateful to have him in their corner. Things weren’t going to be easy, being two girls dating in a small town, but they had each other and at least one friend.

While they’re eating, Nancy finds herself intrigued by the music playing overhead “This gives off such a different vibe than the songs that I hear over and over at The Hawkins Post.”

Steve speaks up “Yeah, once Keith made me manager, I had Robin cook up several mixtapes, she’s got a unique taste.”

With a cocked-up eyebrow, Nancy says “Oh, really?”

Robin clears her throat, “Yep. I can make you some if you want, babe. I promise they won’t be entirely made of Prince songs. Well, one of them might be.”

Every time Robin called her babe, Nancy’s heart fluttered like she’d been hit by cupid’s arrow all over again. “I’d like that” She replies with a soft smile.

After finishing his burger, Steve goes back to the front, giving the girlfriends some alone time together. There’s a bit of smiley silence before Robin moves and sits on Nancy’s lap. It makes her nervous, “Robin, I’m eating! Plus, what if someone sees?”

Robin smiles “I know you are. There’s nothing for them to see, just two girls having a conversation while one sits on the others lap. Totally normal.” She giggles into Nancy’s neck, and Nancy feels the warm air, it’s a wonderful sensation. Though it proves to be a fleeting one as Robin pulls away quickly.

“Hey, Nance. Look at me, are you alright?” Robin can sense her girlfriend is tense, as she stares into her eyes.

She shakes her head “I’m just so worried. It’s not that I don’t like you Robin, I do. I’m so happy that we’re dating. But this is all new to me, I’m learning on the fly. I just think about what people will say and do if they see us. It scares the shit out of me.”

Robin slides down off of Nancy’s lap and onto the floor. She wipes away a tear from her girlfriend’s face and says “I know, babe. I’m sorry. I guess I’m just so happy to be dating you. It makes me forget that you’re still getting used to this. Having gone through the same thing, I should’ve been more considerate. I’m just as scared as you are, but we’ll get through whatever they throw at us together. Plus, who’s going to mess with us with Steve “The Hair” Harrington on our side?”

That makes Nancy laugh, “Thanks, sweetheart. I needed that.”

“Anytime.” Robin gives a cheerful smile and gets up off the floor to throw her lunch trash away. She’s so happy to be with Nancy, honestly it wouldn’t surprise her if at any minute now, she woke up in her bed. The whole thing just felt like a dream, but then Robin looks at Miss Priss smiling at her and knows it’s real.

Nancy glances at her watch and says “I should get going. Grant’s probably wondering why my lunch break has taken this long.”

Frowning, Robin wraps Nancy up in a tight warm hug “I don’t want you to go.”

“I know, but duty calls. Hey, is your mom working late tonight? I can come by and we can have a movie night. Oh, that reminds me” She lets go of Robin and digs around in her purse, pulling out Purple Rain. “Any chance you could waive the late fee?”

Robin fake sighs “Oh gee, I don’t know” before laughing “Of course! Anything for you, my lady. As far as my mom, she unfortunately isn’t working late tonight. However, I’ll call you after dinner for sure.”

Nancy can’t hide her disappointment, but Robin lifts her head up and says “Hey, it’s not like we’re never going to see each other again. Chin up, Wheeler. The next time you see me, I’ll have some mixtapes for you.”

Robin is suddenly pulled into the employee bathroom by the hand. “Nance? What are you-” Her words are interrupted by Nancy slamming her lips into hers. She swears she feels a bit of tongue swirling around in her mouth, delicately. There’s something sweet about the way this kiss feels, it’s like Nancy’s a painter, taking her time with her masterpiece. It’s magical, Robin just relaxes and kisses her back.

When Nancy pulls away and says “Sorry, I just wanted a kiss for the road” Robin can barely process what just happened.

“It’s all good, babe. Thank you, that was really nice.” Robin lets out a cute nervous laugh.

Nancy hugs her again “Don’t forget to call me after you eat.”

“How could I, after that?” They both laugh and exit the bathroom. Robin walks Nancy out to her car, giving a little wave as she drives off.

When she returns, Steve asks “Do I even want to know what happened back there?” This earns him a death glare from Robin. “I don’t kiss and tell, dingus.”

For the rest of the day, when she isn’t sorting through the returns and reorganizing the store, Robin is writing on several sheets of paper. She’s attempting to create tracklists for the mixtapes she’d make for Nancy that evening. They had to be perfect, because Nancy was Robin’s girl and she was perfect.

Robin would make sure that they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked how this chapter turned out, it feels like a worthy follow up to chapter 6. I also got to use Steve a bit more which was nice. How'd you feel about this chapter? What do you think will (or should) be on Robin's mixtapes for Nancy? Let all your feelings out in the comments, I love reading them! 
> 
> See you next time!


	8. Love Shack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy and Robin have dinner at Robin's house with her mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and your comments, bookmarks, and kudos on the story so far! I was smiling so much when I was writing this chapter, so I Hope everyone enjoys it as much as I did writing it! Be sure to leave a comment or two if you want! There's a moment that's inspired by my own life in this chapter, which I love and will tell you more about in my end notes. Also there's a bit of a sexual moment in this chapter, so even though this story has a mature rating, I'm offering a heads up. Just a disclaimer, I don't own any of the music used in this chapter, all rights to their owners. As always, this story is un-beta'd and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Tonight, Nancy Wheeler is going to meet Robin Buckley’s Mom for the first time. They’re having chicken alfredo, which Robin assured her would be absolutely delicious because it was her favorite of all her mom’s dishes. She tries to get all the nerves out on the drive over but her breathing is uneasy as she stands on the Buckley’s doorstep. Nancy’s looking down at the flower shaped welcome mat when the door opens to reveal her girlfriend.

“Hey, babe” Robin gives a little smile before seeing Nancy’s pale face and stepping out on the doorstep. She takes Nancy’s hand “It’s going to be okay. I came out to her after high school and my mom has been nothing but supportive. She’s going to love you, Nancy Wheeler.”

There’s a small chuckle “That makes it a little better. You sure we should be doing this? It’s so early in our relationship.”

“Positive. You’re my girl, I want you to meet my mom. Think about this, I didn’t even introduce Steve to her until around 86’. So, what does that say about how I feel about you?” Robin’s words make Nancy blush hard. “It’s important that you know that my house is a safe place for us to be who we are. I didn’t have that sort of place when I first came to terms with my sexuality, I think it may help you.”

Nancy nods “I’m so lucky to have fallen for you.”

Robin bites her lip “I’d have to say that I’m the lucky one, Miss Priss. Now come on, let’s get inside.” They walk in, holding each other’s hands, and the first thing Nancy notices is a baby picture of Robin on the nightstand. “Oh my gosh, look how cute you were! What the heck happened, weirdo?” Robin giggles and playfully nudges her in the arm and leads her into the kitchen, where her mom is setting the table.

Despite Robin’s reassurances, Nancy is still gripping her lover’s hand tightly as Robin spoke up “Mom, I’d like you to meet my girlfriend, Nancy Wheeler.” Her Mom had a hairstyle that reminded Nancy of Meg Ryan. One look at the older woman and it was clear where Robin got her good looks from, they weren’t exactly twins, but their eyes matched. Mrs. Buckley walks over to them and beams with pride. “Oh, Robbie. I’m so happy for you.” She gives Robin a hug before extending a welcoming hand to Nancy. “Nice to meet you, Nancy. I’m Veronica Buckley, you’re even prettier than I remembered.”

Nancy shakes her hand “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Buckley.”

“Oh, please, call me Veronica.” She replies before heading over to retrieve the napkins from the kitchen.

Robin whispers into Nancy’s ear “My mom said she saw you in the hospital at some point, if you’re wondering where that came from. She’s right though, you look stunning in that blue dress.” With a smirk on her face, Robin pulls out Nancy’s chair for her and they both take their seats. Veronica joins them not long after, with the roll of napkins in hand and still smiling.

Nancy takes a bite of the chicken alfredo, letting out a satisfying, “Oh my goodness.”

“See? I told you it was good, didn’t I?” Robin says and Nancy nods in approval. The girls are making heart eyes at each other all throughout dinner and playing footsie under the table.

“So, Nancy, you’re working at The Hawkins Post? I saw that piece you wrote on Starcourt Mall; it was very good. You know, I dated Jackson Edwards in high school.” Veronica’s words cause Robin to nearly choke on her drink. She looks up and says “Mom, are you serious?”

“What? It was years before I met your dad! Besides, it was only for a semester. I’d take you over millions of dollars anyway, Robbie.” Veronica proudly says. Nancy is hesistant to ask at first, but then it just comes out “How come you never talk about your dad, Robin?”

Robin freezes, no one had ever really asked about her father before, not even Steve, Dustin, or Erica. She tries to keep from crying, but a tear falls down her face. Veronica eventually speaks up. “Aaron was killed in car accident when Robin was five. It’s just been the two of us ever since.”

Nancy covers her mouth, “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have-” She feels a hand reach over and hold hers “It’s okay, Nance. I miss him every day, but I’m sure he’d be proud of me, wherever he is.” Robin gives her a reassuring smile and Nancy smiles back. It must have been awful for Robin to lose a parent at such a young age. But she’s grown into a wonderful young woman, with the love and support of her mom, Nancy thought.

Things get silent at the table until most of their plates are almost cleared, that’s when Veronica says. “You know, Robin. I missed you at dinner last night, what were you doing up there?”

“Oh, I was working on some mixtapes for Nancy.” That reply makes Nancy giddy, she was so ready to hear something that Robin made just for her.

So, when Robin invites her up to her bedroom, Nancy isn’t able to hide her eagerness and sprints upstairs, knowing exactly where it was from her last visit. Chuckling, Robin says “You know what? I’m not even going to let you listen to them yet.”

Nancy replies with a pout “Robinnnnnnn. Why are you torturing me like this?” She kicks her feet up in the air from her spot on the bed, throwing a mock temper tantrum.

Shushing her and hopping on the bed with her black polaroid camera in hand, Robin tells Nancy “Let’s take some pictures!”

The first photo is a normal one, which Robin immediately puts on her wall with her other photos. They repeat the same smiling pose so Nancy can have a photo of the two of them to keep. Nancy impulsively kisses Robin right as she takes the third one, catching her off guard. “Oh, that’s the game you want to play, Wheeler?”

She puts her camera down, pushes Nancy onto her back and kisses her passionately. Robin can feel the heat radiating between them, wondering what would happen next as their lips parted. Nancy paused before ripping off the brunette's shirt and leaving a trail of kisses along her collarbone. Robin bites her tongue, absolutely loving every minute of this. Nancy sits herself up and locks lips with her girlfriend again. When she releases Robin from her kiss, she mutters “Am I doing this right?”

Licking her lips, Robin tells her “You’re everything and more, Nance.” They both fall back onto the bed next to each other, laughing like there’s no tomorrow. Then the two continued to kiss, seemingly unaware of the world around them.

They’re whispering sweet nothings to each other when Robin asks her “Did I ever tell you about my high school crush?”

Nancy’s eyes go wide “No? You had a crush on someone at Hawkins High?”

Robin shakes her head and replies “Tammy Thompson.” She gets hit on the head with a pillow by Nancy.

“Tammy Thompson, Mrs. I want to be a singer, but I’m actually tone deaf?? I can’t believe you, Robin!” That comment makes Robin burst into another fit of giggles.

“I know, I know. Steve already told me I could do better. He was right.” She gets up, puts her shirt back on and shuffles through her cassette collection. In a bit of a eureka moment, Robin finally finds the one she was looking for and puts it in the player.

“What is this?” Nancy asks, confused as the music begins to play.

“This, my dear Nancy is The B-52's newest album, Cosmic Thing. They’re like a new-wave band. My mom has been listening to them for a while so eventually I heard a few songs and I dug their sound. This record just came out, but I already have a favorite song on it.” Robin skips to track four and immediately begins dancing around. She’s so into it, waving her arms to the beat and swaying her hips, Nancy can’t take her eyes off her, grinning like a complete dork.

“You going to get up and dance with me or what?” Robin asks, pulling Nancy back to reality. Laughing, she lets Robin pull her up off the bed. Nancy finds herself energized by the song and Robin and her entire body dances along to the song. Then about for minutes in the music slows, and Nancy is puzzled. Robin just smirks and holds a single fist up in the air.

“Bang, bang, bang, on the door, baby” She sings as she mimics knocking on the door.

_Knock a little louder, sugar_

_Bang, bang, bang, on the door, baby_

_I can't hear you_

Robin continues to back on the non-existent door as instructed and Nancy finally understands what’s going on. She holds a fist up before the next verse starts and Robin smiles at her.

** **

_Bang, bang on the door, baby_

_Bang, bang on the door_

_Bang, bang on the door, baby_

_Bang Bang_

When the music stops again, Nancy is in middle of banging on the door, which makes Robin laugh at the confused girl.

_Your what?_

_Tin roof, rusted_

The beat comes back in and Robin goes all out with her dancing. Nancy follows her lead and moves both arms up and down almost like a rag doll.

_Love Shack, baby, Love Shack_

_Love Shack, baby, Love Shack (Love, baby, that's where it's at, yeah)_

_Love Shack, baby, Love Shack (Love, baby, that's where it's at)_

_Love Shack, baby, Love Shack_

_Huggin' and a-kissin'_

_Dancin' and a-lovin'_

_At the Love Shack_

When the song ends, both girls collapse on the bed, dripping with sweat, and laughing. Robin catches her breath and says “Now, wasn’t that fun?”

They turn over on their sides, locking eyes and Nancy replies “You’re the only person I’d dance to this song with, but it was fun.”

It’s Robin’s turn to give a goofy smile and She kisses Nancy on the cheek “I’m going to go take a shower.”

Nancy pleads with her not to go, but eventually gives in and lets Robin head off to the bathroom. She looks over at the polaroid of the two of them on the wall and it warms her heart completely. Never in a million years did she think she’d be dating a girl, let alone Robin Buckley. To think, all this started because she refused to pay for cable at her apartment.

Thank goodness she did, Nancy thought with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So If you haven't guessed it, the Love Shack moment is inspired by my life. My Mom got me into The B-52's when I was little and I had similar experience with a friend who hadn't heard that song before, without the kiss at the end. Basically, I was Robin and my friend was Nancy. I was surprised that I managed to write another chapter this quickly, but the idea came to me and I couldn't pass it up. Also, don't worry, we'll finally find out what's on the mixtapes Robin made for Nancy in the next chapter! Did you like this chapter? What did you think about the dinner, Robin's mom, and that bedroom sequence? Sound off with your thoughts and feelings in the comments!
> 
> See you next time!


	9. Waterloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy listens to Robin's first mixtape for her and gets an alarming call from Max Mayfield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow, we're almost at 1,000 hits! That's insane, thank you all so much. There's a lot going on in this chapter! Just as a heads up, there is a homophobic slur used in this chapter and a character gets groped. I added a tag for period-typical homophobia, but I'll always let you guys know in my notes if anything extreme occurs in any chapters. I look forward to your comments! This story is un-beta'd and all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Robin gave Nancy three mixtapes, each with their own specific theme, the morning after their dinner. The first that Nancy listened to on the way home was a tape simply called “Songs that remind me of you”

A smile creeps up on Nancy’s face as the familiar sound of Head Over Heels by Tears for Fears begins to play after she puts the tape in. The two of them are madly in love with other already, but as she listened to the song, Nancy begins to wonder if Robin thought she would break her heart. That makes her uneasy, as that’s the last thing she would ever do. Maybe she’s reading too much into it, hopefully, she is. That’s enough to make her change the song though, and what Nancy hears makes her burst into laughter and earn looks from the people on the sidewalk.

Robin really couldn’t resist putting one Prince song on a tape. Raspberry Beret plays though the speakers of the NancyMobile. If any song described how they met and got together, it was this one, except that Nancy wasn’t wearing the titular beret. The memory of her first day officially back in Hawkins and reacquainting herself with her now girlfriend flood back and make her smile bright. All the negative thoughts from the previous song are gone as Nancy sings along while driving through town.

When she pulls into her apartment parking lot, Billy Joel’s Uptown Girl is playing. Nancy pulls the tape out and collects her things, on the way up the stairs, she’s humming the song. After she puts Robin’s mixtape in her player and cranks it up, Nancy gets in the shower, finally about to rid herself of all the sweat from the night before. She nearly gets soap in her eye when the fourth track starts after Uptown Girl ends. “Really, weirdo? ABBA? I didn’t expect that from you” Nancy says out loud to no one in particular, then she belts out “Waterloo, knowing my fate is to be with you. Wa-Wa-Wa-Wa-Waterloo” while using her hand as a microphone.

It amazes Nancy just how much she adored the songs that Robin said reminded her of her. They hadn’t really talked about music outside of Prince and Run DMC, and Nancy knew that Robin wouldn’t go to Steve to get information. Her girl did good, she thought as Queen’s Another One Bites The Dust plays while she gets dressed. This was the last song on the first side, so Nancy decided to save the rest for the car ride to the Hawkins Post.

She looks up at the Polaroid of her and Robin, newly displayed on her mirror and it makes her so happy. Nancy adores Robin, even more than she ever did Steve and Jonathan. Every relationship she’d been in high school basically led her here, to Robin Buckley. Everything was perfect in the early days of their official relationship; Nancy hopes it stays that way forever.

Her phone rings in the other room and she is greeted on the other line by Max Mayfield “Nancy! You have to get down here! Mike’s about to get into a fight! He won’t listen to any of us, he says that guy Troy keeps messing with El. We’re at the Palace Arcade!”

“Shit. I’m on my way, try to hold him off until I get there.” Nancy slams the phone down and grabs her keys. She speeds all the way to the arcade, luckily avoiding any cops. When she arrives, Troy is standing over Mike and they’re trading punches.

Nancy hits Troy in the back and pulls him off her younger brother “I suggest you get out of here. Now.” Her eyes are filled with absolute rage. The bully chuckles and runs off, Nancy helps Mike up and looks over to Lucas, Max, Dustin, Eleven, and Will. “Thanks for calling, Max. You guys should go, I’ve got it from here.”

El steps up “I want to stay.” Nancy gives her a sympathetic look and pulls her to the side. “I know that Joyce only brought you and Will up here for a few weeks and you’re trying to get as much time with Mike as possible. Let me get him cleaned up and have a little chat, I promise it won’t be long.”

The younger girl gives in and says “Okay. Thank you for all your help.” El gives a little wave to Mike, who waves back before leaving with Max.

Once they’re alone, Nancy lets her brother have it “What the fuck where you thinking? Mike, you’re eighteen now, had someone seen and called the cops, you’d be in jail.”

He shoots back “You don’t understand, he groped El!”

Nancy can’t believe her ears “All you had to do was call me, we could’ve reported him together. Instead, you took matters into your own hands and ended up with a bloody lip and black eye.”

Mike sighs, “There’s something else. While I was down on the ground, Troy called you a dyke.”

The word paralyzes Nancy with fear “What?”

“He asked me where my dyke of a sister was. It confused me, because you don’t even like girls, do you?” Mike’s question leaves Nancy speechless.

They get into the car and drive back to Nancy’s apartment in silence. She calls Grant and apologies a ton but says she’ll be in later. Mike takes a quick shower to wash off the blood and asphalt. When he redresses, Nancy sits him down on the bed, looking him dead in the eyes. “You have to promise me that this stays between us, okay?”

Nodding, Mike says “Alright. What’s going on?”

Nancy inhales deeply “When I got back into town, I struck up a friendship with Robin Buckley.” Mike interrupts and says “Steve’s girlfriend?” That makes Nancy want to roll her eyes so hard. “No, contrary to popular belief, they never dated. But they are friends. Anyway, I’ve been hanging out with her a lot and she’s so amazing, like the actual coolest person ever. Also, she’s my girlfriend.”

Her fast-paced words were hard to keep up with, but Mike heard that last sentence loud and clear, his jaw is on the floor. “So, you’re gay?”

“Not exactly. I’m in a relationship with a girl, but that doesn’t mean I’m not attracted to boys. I like both, so that would make me bisexual. Does that make sense?” Nancy slightly raises an eyebrow while she waits for confirmation.

The gears are clearly turning in Mike’s head “Okay? So, what’s wrong with that?”

Nancy laughs lightly “Absolutely nothing. But there are people out there who wouldn’t agree with me. People like Troy.”

“Are you going to tell Mom and Dad?” The question makes Nancy gulp “Yes, sooner rather than later. Just promise me that you won’t say anything to them, Holly, or your friends.”

“I promise. I love you, Nancy.” He flashes a smile, Nancy embraces him in a hug, crying tears of joy.

“I love you too, Mikey.” Nancy sniffles, before sitting up “So what have we learned today?”

“Not to get into fights and don’t tell anyone your secret.” His response makes Nancy give him another hug. “If you’re ever in any trouble, call me. I’ll come running faster than a jackrabbit.” Mike nods and Nancy says “Come on, let’s get you back to El. She’s probably worried sick.”

Later that night after work, Nancy calls Robin. “Hey, babe! How was your day?” With a huff, Nancy replies “It was stressful.”

Concern in her voice, Robin asks “What Happened?”

“I had to save my brother today, he got in fight because this guy groped El” Nancy pauses “This guy apparently also called me a dyke.”

Robin clinches her fists, she was used to people in Hawkins calling her that, but she’d fight anyone who dared call Nancy by that word. She asks her girlfriend “Who was it?”

Nancy calms her down, saying “It doesn’t matter. What matters is I came out to my brother today.”

“Nance, that’s so great! I’m so proud of you!” Robin smiles so big, she wishes she could hug Nancy right now and they’d celebrate.

“However, it means we have to have dinner with my parents soon. Mike will keep the secret for as long as he can, but I know he’ll slip up eventually.” Nancy explains, before going quiet.

“Hey. We’re going to get through it and no matter what happens, we’ll have each other.” There is more silence, “It’s going to be okay, babe.” Robin can hear Nancy’s soft breathing on the other end.

“I know. I’m just imagining how my Reagan voting parents are going to deal with this. It’s not looking good in my head.” Nancy confides.

“We’ll always have each other. No matter what.” Robin confidently tells her.

“No matter what.” Nancy replies with a smile on her face.

Changing the subject, Robin asks “Did you listen to any of the mixtapes?”

The Smith’s There Is a Light That Never Goes Out, the final track on Robin’s first mixtape is playing in the background. Nancy sits up on her bed and tells her “As a matter of fact, I’m listening to one right now. How is it that you picked Waterloo, one of my favorite songs ever, as a song that reminds you of me?”

Robin blushes “I’m not sure. Maybe because I lost Tammy Thompson, but got you. I had to lose to end up winning.”

Nancy laughs loudly “You’re so cheesy!”

“But it’s true though. A lot of the song is. Plus, it’s just so bouncy and happy, that’s how I feel around you.” Nancy ponders Robin’s words for a moment. Was she seriously saying that she thinks they’re fated to be together? That certainly calms her nerves about her interpretation of Head over Heels earlier.

“I love Waterloo and I love the rest of this mixtape, even your inclusions of Eye of The Tiger and Cherry Bomb on the B-side. I’ll admit they caught me off guard at first, but then I thought about it, one represents my ambition and quest to rise as a journalist, the other is just about me being a badass. You did good, sweetheart.” Nancy can’t see it, but Robin is smiling and nodding at every word she says.

“I’m glad you love that one, Nance. Wait until you get to my all Prince extravaganza mixtape.” Robin laughs and Nancy shakes her head.

“You’re obsessed. I don’t mind it one bit though. Goodnight, weirdo.” Nancy gives her a kiss through the phone.

“Goodnight, Miss Priss” Robin gives a kiss back and the line goes dead.

That night, Nancy dreams of herself and Robin dancing, they’re somewhere she’s never been before, with fireworks going off above them, and Waterloo is playing in the background.

She’s smiling big, hoping one day that the dream comes true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that chapter wasn't as fluffy. But how did you like Mike and his conversation with Nancy? How'd you like the song choices on Robin's first mixtape? Also, I've had Waterloo stuck in my head for a day or so, which is fine because I love it. Let all your thoughts/feelings out in the comments!
> 
> See you next time!


	10. Start Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets someone new and convinces Robin to come with him to a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We broke the 1,000 hit barrier, so thanks for that! This is a Steve centric chapter that I didn't plan on writing at first. But Robin is heavily featured, plus Erica Sinclair and a new original character make their debuts! Don't worry, the next chapter will feature plenty of Robin and Nancy together. It's a fun little experiment that I wanted to try. Hopefully you enjoy it! Be sure to let me know what you think in the comments! This story is un-beta'd and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Happy Reading!

It was a normal day at Family Video, people coming and going with and without rentals. Robin was putting a new poster up inside and Steve is rearranging videos that customers put in the wrong places. The bell rings and Robin looks over, still trying to put the poster up, and sees none other than Erica Sinclair standing there with a friend. This friend looks to be around Robin and Steve’s age. She’s got long blonde hair and is wearing a black Rolling Stones shirt and combat boots.

“Hey Erica! Who’s your friend?” Robin questions as she holds on to the top of the poster.

“This is Melody Lancaster; she is normally my math tutor during the school year. However, for some unknown reason, my parents hired her to babysit me and Lucas while they’re out of town for the week. She’s cool though, Mel, this is Robin. She’s the reason I get free rentals from this place” Those free rentals stem from what Erica called “Child Endangerment” in 1985. After the destruction of Starcourt, free ice cream for life was off the table, so Erica made a new deal with Robin and Steve.

Melody smiles at her and says “Nice to meet you. I would shake your hand, but you seem tied up at the moment.”

That makes Robin laugh. “STEVE! Erica’s here and she needs assistance.” There is a loud groan from the back of the store and Steve emerges. As soon as he sets his eyes on Melody, he stops dead in his tracks. Nervously, he says “My name is Steve Harrington, how can I help you ladies today?”

Melody walks up to him “Hi, Steve. My friend and I were looking to rent some movies, but nothing too gory.”

“I can help you with that. Right this way, Miss-” Steve points to the back and hopes for a reply.

“Lancaster. Melody Lancaster.” She smiles at him. Meanwhile, Erica looks up at Robin, who finally finished putting the poster up and rolls her eyes before following behind them.

Steve is walking them through the store, flexing his limited movie knowledge. He offers up Back to the Future with Alex P. Keaton, because the sequel is coming out in the fall. This makes Melody giggle. Eventually, he leaves Erica and Melody be and runs over to Robin.

“I think there might be something here, Robs.” He’s grinning up a storm.

“Oh really? Am I going to have to start another ‘You Rule/You Suck’ board, Harrington?” Robin teases and Steve frowns at her “I’m serious. She seems really cool. What do I do now?”

“As much as I’m probably going to regret saying this. Just be yourself, dingus.” She gives him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

He mutters Robin’s words as he treks back to the back of the store. Nervous sweat drips down his face as he looks down at his Converse shoes. That’s when Steve collides with another body, and the items the other person is holding hit onto the ground with a loud thud. As the clerk tries to gather the videos, Steve watches the other person get up, and his eyes go wide when he discovers he ran into Melody Lancaster.

Melody dusts off her jeans, before bending down and picking up the copy of Back to the Future. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry!" Steve asks, with a look of concern and terror plastered on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?" Melody replies, sharing in his looks.

"I think so, guess I should look where I'm going next time." The blonde says, picking up the last video.

"No, it was my fault, I was looking at my stupid shoes" Steve assures her with a smile. He notices her shirt for the first time and points at it, “Rolling Stones. Nice.”

She blushes slightly as Erica moves past her “I love them so much” Melody gives Steve a fist bump. Steve is now hiding a blush of his own and chuckling.

Standing at the front, Erica shouts “Hey, lovebirds! I don’t have all day.” That causes Melody and Steve to giggle at each other before they head to the counter to checkout.

“Nice meeting you, Robin. You too, Steve” Melody takes the bag from Robin and glances over at Steve before she and Erica leave.

After about fifteen minutes, Robin notices a slip of paper on the counter with Melody’s number on it. “Hey, dingus. Your girlfriend left you something!”

Steve returns from the break room and says “What? She’s not my girlfriend” with a nervous laugh. Robin hands him the slip and his face breaks into a grin when he sees what’s on it. “I still got it” He happily struts off and Robin shakes her head, in disbelief that the dingus actually got a girl’s number.

That Saturday, Steve comes up Robin and asks “Please tell me you don’t have plans tonight.”

“I’m supposed to have dinner with Nancy and her family.” The response makes Steve groan in frustration. “Can you reschedule? I need you to come to a party with me.”

Robin’s eyes go wide and her eyebrows raise up “You’re asking me to cancel a dinner with my girlfriend and her family, one that I must remind you is very important, to go to a party with you?”

“It’s not just any party, it’s Melody Lancaster’s party. I need my best friend and wing woman.” Steve flashes his puppy dog eyes at her.

“Ugh, fine. You owe me and Nancy dinner!” Robin gives in and goes to the break room to call her girlfriend. Nancy is obviously disappointed, but tells Robin that she can eat with them tomorrow. Of course, Robin leaves out the crucial detail that she’s going to a party with Steve, instead saying that they’re working late.

The reality is that they close early that night and head to Steve’s place, after a quick stop to grab Robin an outfit. Steve puts on a grey t-shirt and blue jeans, he paces back and forth, clearly nervous, and runs his hand through his hair.

I look ridiculous" He tells her blatantly.

"You look fine, what's wrong?" She asks.

"No, I don't, I look like I'm trying to be someone I'm not" Steve says with a sigh.

"Steve. This is exactly who you are" Robin tries to say before he stops her.

"You know what, Robs, I'm just going to brush my hair and get out of here" Steve says.

"Alright, but please don’t embarrass me tonight or yourself for that matter" Robin tells him, laughing.

By the time Steve and Robin arrive at Melody’s, the party is in full swing. The rich kid alpha males are in the swimming pool with their girlfriends, the stoners are in the back of the kitchen smoking and everyone else was on the dance floor. Drinks are handed to them in red solo cups as they walk in, the drink was some sort of red apple liquor that Robin seems to take a liking to. Steve scans the room for Melody while Robin tells him to behave and slips away to the back corner, where she hopes no one will recognize her. Again, and again, Steve bumps into people as he tries to get by, the music blares through the radio’s speakers and prevents him from even thinking. And then he sees her, in a cherry red dress that sparkled like the stars at night. She immediately runs over and hugs him tightly, much to Steve’s surprise.

"You made it!" She exclaims, smiling brightly.

"Well of course, I wouldn't have missed this for the world," Steve replies, smiling back.

Melody jerks him and says "Come on, let’s dance!"

As they dance, Steve can’t help but blush, she holds him close and lays her head on his chest. Unsure of what she wanted him to do at this point, Steve stays still. His nerves are intensified by one hundred when she lifts her head up and says "Don't be so nervous silly, I trust you."

"Oh, you trust me?" Steve asks.

"Yes! Why wouldn't I?" Melody replies.

"Well we just met after all," He tells her.

"That doesn't matter, you're a good guy and we're friends. So, if you could act like it and just have some fun, it'd make me so happy," she says.

So, Steve does just as she says, and actually has fun for the first time in a while. They slow dance to I Melt With You by Modern English and both rock out to (I Can't Get No) Satisfaction by The Rolling Stones with smiles on their faces. They get looks from everyone else at the party, but could not care less, focusing on who could do a better air guitar. Melody laughs as Steve gets a little too into it, ending up rocking out on the floor.

As the night winds down, Steve and Melody are still talking, he glances over at Robin, who gives him a thumbs up. At that moment, Robin grabs a napkin and a pen, creates a new ‘You Rule/You Suck’ board and makes a check in the ‘rule’ column and smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did everyone think of this chapter? How did you like the Steve/Melody pairing and Melody in general? Also, I finally got around to bringing Erica back, hopefully you enjoyed her brief appearance, she'll obviously be around. How you like Steve and Robin's moments in this chapter? Like I said, the next chapter will feature plenty of Robin and Nancy together, including the dinner with Nancy's family, this was just an experiment. Sound off and let all your thoughts and feelings out in the comments!
> 
> See you next time!


	11. My Prerogative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After long days at work, Robin and Nancy have dinner with Karen, Ted, Mike, and Holly at the Wheeler house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support so far! There's a lot going on in this chapter and it's the longest I've written to date! Just as a heads up, there is some homophobia in this chapter and references to AIDS. I look forward to your comments! This story is un-beta'd and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Happy Reading!

As they go through their respective work days at Family Video and The Hawkins Post, there is one thing on the minds of Robin Buckley and Nancy Wheeler. Tonight is the night that Nancy introduces Robin to her parents when she joins them for Sunday dinner. While Veronica Buckley is open and accepting of their relationship, both of them expect Karen and Ted Wheeler to be a different ballgame.

There is a number of ways that they could react and most of them made Nancy glad she has already moved out from under their roof. The worst thoughts range from her parents completely disowning her to taking her beloved NancyMobile back. It could get worse than that, but Nancy didn’t think it would, because after all, she was still their daughter. Robin has spent most of her adult life dealing with homophobes, so there isn’t much that the Wheelers could say to that would scare her. However, there is one thing that terrifies her, the thought of Nancy’s parents sending her to conversion therapy. Even though Nancy is an adult, Robin’s heard horror stories of people being taken there from their homes, no matter their age. She couldn’t lose Nancy, not now, not ever.

She’s looking through a magazine and trying to take her mind off the negatives. Meanwhile, Steve is talking to her about how great Melody is. Apparently, the girl wants to be an actress and has even starred in a few local commercials. She loves Star Wars, his hair, makes him laugh, plus she can sing R.E.M.’s It’s the End of The World as We Know It (And I Feel Fine) without stopping. Then he casually drops this little nugget in there, Melody Lancaster is rich, the story is she had a rich uncle who left her a bucket load of money that she got after turning eighteen. Robin rolls her eyes at him once she hears that, as if it wasn’t obvious by the fact that she lives alone in a house with a swimming pool. However, she uses most of it on household expenses and repaying her debt from her acting courses at Hawkins University and doesn’t really splurge. Steve didn’t care about the money though, Robin knew that, he had a look in his eyes that she had never seen before, he really likes Melody for who she is. Perhaps that’s part of why they work so well together.

“Okay, dingus. I get it, Melody’s a total dream girl.” Robin groans and lays her head down on the counter.

“Jeez, what’s up with you today, Buckley?” Steve questions while restocking the candy inventory.

“It’s the dinner with Nancy’s parents. I’m just so worried.” She sighs and props her head up with her arm.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, I mean, she came out to Mike already and he took it well, right?” He tries to reassure his friend.

“But Mike’s her little brother and a lot more open minded. Her parents voted for Reagan both times, I bet they still think being gay is the way you get AIDS.” Robin hates that stereotype so much, even though it has been disproved, people still believe it, especially conservatives.

Steve runs a hand through his hair “Worst case scenario, you’ve got each other and a lot of people in your corner, including me.”

That makes Robin smile and she hugs him “Steve, thank you so much, seriously, you’re my best friend. Even though you can be a dingus, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

He pats her on the back “We scooped ice cream and discovered a secret Russian base together. I’m pretty you’re stuck with me forever after that, Robs” Robin chuckles at that “For the record, you’re my best friend too.”

They laugh together and go back to working. Leave it to Steve Harrington to be the one that calms Robin Buckley down, at least for now. Before she knows it, the day is over and it’s time to go home and get ready. Steve wishes her luck as she leaves, Robin gives him a small grin in response.

If there was one thing she hated, it was wearing dresses. But after some encouragement from her mom, Robin gives in and puts on a short black dress with a red stripe around the waist, the sleeves are filled with rainbow colored diamonds. She says that if she has to wear this, at least some part of the outfit feels like her. Veronica puts the finishing touches on Robin’s hair just as Nancy pulls into the driveway.

When Robin steps outside, Nancy has a big smile on her face. “You look beautiful, sweetheart.”

“Thanks babe. So do you” Robin replies, admiring her girlfriend’s striped dress.

The drive over to the Wheeler house is quiet, mostly because both girls are incredibly nervous. Robin is fiddling with her thumbs and Nancy is breathing in and out when they pull into the driveway. Once the car is parked, both girls are still, with a million thoughts running through their heads. Nancy turns in her seat and breaks the silence “You ready for this? Because I’m not.” Robin gives her a soft smile and caresses her cheek “Everything is going to be fine. No matter what happens, I’ve got you and you’ve got me” She puts at herself and then to Nancy “This, right here, this is all we need.”

Nancy kisses her quickly “For luck.” Robin blushes and kisses her back “Let’s do this.”

Karen Wheeler opens the door with a happy grin on her face. “It’s so good to see you, Nancy. We’ve missed you around the house.” She turns to face Robin, “And you must be Robin, it’s so nice to meet another one of Nancy’s friends.” The girls let out a nervous chuckle as Robin shakes Karen’s hand. She introduces Ted, Mike, and Holly, who are all sitting around the dinner table with empty plates. Robin waves to them and sits down after pulling out Nancy’s chair for her. They were having steak and mashed potatoes for dinner; which Karen serves to them before taking her seat.

Most of the early questions were about Nancy and how things are going at the Hawkins Post. Her dad asks if she’s had any problems with the car and Nancy shakes her head no. Robin is about to eat a spoonful of mash potatoes when Karen asks “So what do you do, Robin?”

She drops the spoon onto her plate and replies “Currently, I work at Family Video but I recently graduated from Hawkins University with a music degree. I’m hoping to become a singer at some point in the near future.”

Karen hums, “That’s interesting! Do you live at home?” She gets a nod in response while Robin eats a bite of mashed potatoes, replying when she finishes “I live with my Mom at the moment. Though I’m currently saving up to get my own place eventually.” She was saving up for a lot of things, mainly a car, a house, and studio time to record a demo. Things go quiet as dinner starts to wind down, but then Karen Wheeler opens her mouth and asks “Do you have a boyfriend, Robin?”

Nancy and Robin freeze, they lock eyes with each other and then Nancy looks over to Mike, the only person at the table who knows the truth. “Actually Mom,” Nancy fake coughs and looks at her girlfriend, who reassuringly nods at her. “There’s something I have to tell you and dad.”

Her parents look at her, clearly confused and wondering what she’s about to say. Nancy reaches under the table and takes Robin’s hand “Robin and I are dating.” The look on Karen Wheeler’s face is one of displeasure, meanwhile Ted is still confused as to what Nancy just said. In the middle of the silence, Holly, with a large excited smile on her face, says “I knew you had a crush! I knew it before anyone!”

Seeing Holly’s joy makes Robin lightly giggle. Nancy’s eyes are focused on her mother, begging her to say something, anything at all. Karen clears her throat “So you’re gay? Is that what you’re telling me? Don’t you know that’s how you get AIDS?”

Robin shakes her head, but doesn’t say anything. Nancy counters “You know that’s been disproved by science. For your information, I’m bisexual. That means that I’m attracted to both men and women. I just happen to be in a relationship with the girl of my dreams.”

Karen scoffs “What about children? Don’t you want to be a mother someday?”

“That isn’t something Robin and I have discussed yet, but of course I would love to be a mom. There are plenty of ways for us to have kids.” Nancy is filled with fury in her heart.

“It’s not right, Nancy.” Her mother sits back in her chair. Mike stands up and says “It isn’t right? How is it not right for two people that love each other to be together?? Because they’re both girls? That shouldn’t and doesn’t matter.”

“Michael Wheeler! You sit down this instant! How dare you speak to me in that tone!” Karen points at him and he replies “No! Nancy’s my sister and I love her no matter what. You should too.” Holly yells “Yeah!”

“Ted! Are you going to say something?” Karen looks at him in disbelief.

Ted looks at Nancy and says “I agree with Mike. Nancy is my daughter and I love her, no matter who she dates.” He gives her a small smile.

“I want you both out of my house.” Karen demands. Nancy looks at her, tears welling up in her eyes and says “Please Mom.” She watches her mom storm off and slam her bedroom door. The anger overtakes her “Alright then! You made your choice! I’m a grown woman who is capable of making her own decisions and I don’t need you! If you have a problem with who I’m dating, then that’s your problem!” Nancy is shaking and finally breaks down into tears. Robin wraps her in a half hug and says “I got you, babe. Let’s go.” They walk out of the house and to the car without another word. Robin drives them to Nancy’s apartment, letting Nancy cry it out in the passenger seat.

After calling her Mom to let her know she wouldn’t be coming home that night, Robin joined her girlfriend on the bed. Nancy’s face was mostly dry of tears as she stares up at the ceiling. Robin is laying on her side and softly running her hand through Nancy’s hair. “I’m here, babe and I’m not going anywhere.”

“I’m so angry. At my Mom, at this stupid town, I wish we could just run away, leave and never look back.” She grabs Robin’s hand and looks up at her.

“I hear California’s really nice. Plus, there are several cities that have signed that bill that recognizes same-sex couples legally. I mean, it’s not marriage, but it’s something.” Robin can see a smile emerging on Nancy’s face. She continues to play with her hair.

“What about kids? Oh my gosh, I’m sorry. I didn’t even ask if you wanted them.” Nancy nervously bites her lip.

“Relax, babe. Of course, I want kids, one of these days. To answer your question, artificial insemination for lesbian couples has been legal in California since 1976.” Robin smiles at her and rubs her cheek.

“It seems like you’ve done your research on life in California. Which one of us would carry the baby, though? I want at least two.” Nancy asks and it makes Robin laugh as she cuddles up next to her.

“Two, huh? That sounds good to me, Nance. However, you’re going to be carrying them, the last thing we both should want is a couple of mini me’s running around.” Nancy nuzzles her head into Robin’s chest “But I want a mini you.” Robin chuckles, “Okay, how about we make a deal. You carry any babies we have and you get exclusive naming rights.”

Nancy laughs and Robin can feel the heat on her chest. “Deal. I like Hannah for a girl. Hannah Rose.”

“What if it’s a boy?” Robin says with a raised eyebrow.

Nancy thinks for a moment “Elijah Steven. Simple and sweet.”

“They’re both wonderful names. I’m curious though, are you really going to name our kid after Steve? I love him and all but, we might as well just name it dingus.” Robin bursts into laughter and Nancy hits her in the stomach.

“We’re not naming our child dingus, Buckley. I just thought, he means a lot to you and to our relationship. He’s our number one supporter. I think it just fits.” Nancy smiles at the thought, something she doesn’t think she could’ve done before she and Robin got together.

“It’s a joke, babe. I think it’s a pretty great idea.” Robin hugs her tightly, excited by the little future they’ve come up with.

Nancy stares up at the ceiling, still cuddling with her girlfriend. Was she still upset? Of course she was, but being right there in Robin’s arms, it just made everything alright. Like nothing else matters but the two of them. Nancy looks up at her and says “I love you, Robin Buckley.”

Robin is stunned by her words at first, but doesn’t take long to reply. “I love you too, Nancy Wheeler.” She gives Nancy a kiss on the head and they both drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! How's that for an ending, huh? What did you think about this chapter? Do you have any thoughts on the dinner? How about just any moment with Robin and Nancy? I think this is my favorite chapter so far. I got to cover a lot of stuff, like a bit more about Melody (I loved learning about her from Steve) and the dinner and that ENDING! What do you hope to see in the next chapter? Let all your thoughts and feelings out in the comments!
> 
> See You Next Time!


	12. Pass The Dutchie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy and Robin cope with the events of the dinner with Nancy's family in their own ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support so far, the story is almost at 1,500 hits, which is wild. This chapter is another long one! I'd like to offer an explanation for how the story has gone so far. I had the feeling that things were moving too fast when I was writing. But i thought about the timeline and how much little time has passed, that wasn't what I wanted. I guess you can chop it up to this being my first fanfic and fiction writing piece in forever. Everything I've written up to this point is still canon, including Robin and Nancy's "I love you's" and their hopes for the future. But I'm going to build up to their next big moment, which won't come for a while, though I'm not sure when. I'm also going to work on building this world and the characters in it, there will be much more detail in a lot of different areas. I think it is a matter of getting back into my groove and I hope you'll stick with me and this story while I do that. Just as a warning, this chapter features drug use. As always, this story is un-beta'd and all errors are my own!
> 
> Happy Reading!

It’s been one day since Nancy came out to her parents and Nancy sits by the phone, hoping her mother would call. She went to work after dropping Robin off back at home, it made her giddy when Robin told her she loved her again as she got out of the car. Honestly that was the highlight of her day, Grant didn’t have anything for her besides the local beat, which Nancy knocked out in a few hours. She stayed in case something new came through, which it of course didn’t. That left her with her thoughts, like the fact that one of her biggest inspirations, her mom, may never talk to her again. It is tearing Nancy up inside, but all she can do is wait for a call, because she wasn’t going home. Mike warned her against it over the phone earlier that day, saying that Karen is still yelling and screaming and crying all throughout the house. So yeah, it’s probably best to leave her alone for a bit. One thing is certain, Nancy knows she loves Robin and that Robin loves her, as much as it might hurt, she would cut ties with her mom before breaking up with Robin.

Meanwhile, Robin and Steve are at his house watching a movie. Why? Because after the dinner, Robin needs to take the edge off and Steve’s weed stash provides the outlet to do that. Tonight’s movie is Labyrinth, which they agreed on out of all the movies that Steve borrowed from the store. Robin takes a hit of the joint and Steve repeatedly taps her on the shoulder “Look! Right there! You can totally his dick!” He is of course, referring to David Bowie’s Jareth the Goblin King and his famous bulge.

“You know, I’m starting to wonder about you. For some reason, you keep looking at Bowie’s junk.” Robin jokes.

“Listen, you made me watch a movie with creepy puppets and David Bowie while we’re smoking. I have to focus on something that doesn’t scare me” He takes a hit and coughs.

Robin barrels over laughing “So you’re telling me that you fought the Mind Flayer and you’re scared of puppets?”

“Have you seen these things? They’re freaky!” He points at the screen with one hand and passes the joint over to Robin with the other.

Slouching, she replies “The baby is super cute though. I can’t wait to have kids with Nancy someday. By the way, we could’ve watched Coming to America instead but you said no!”

Steve says “That’s because we’ve watched Coming to America the last like three times we’ve gotten high!” He shows three fingers to her and she scoffs “It’s the greatest comedy ever made”

Almost offended, Steve shoots back “No it is not! National Lampoon's Vacation is!”

She shakes her head “Whatever, dingus.”

A light bulb goes off in Steve’s head, “Wait, you want to have kids with Nancy?”

Robin inhales the weed and exhales, then hands the joint back over to Steve “Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I? I love her and she loves me.”

“Robin and Nancy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…” Steve chuckles and twirls the joint in tune with the rhyme. He goes on like that for quite some time until Robin punches him in the arm. Honestly, Steve isn’t sure if Robin punched him because of the teasing or the fact he was hogging the joint.

Nancy is eating dinner close by the phone when she decides to stop waiting for her mom to call and go hang out with her girlfriend instead. However, when she gets to Robin’s house, Veronica tells her that she doesn’t have any idea where Robin is and when she’ll be back. On the verge of leaving, Nancy stops and asks “Do you mind if I come in?”

Veronica gives her a soft smile and says “Of course I don’t mind, come on.” She offers Nancy a glass of water, which she politely declines. Things are quiet as they sit on the couch. Veronica is reading a book, and then Nancy pipes up “Can I ask you a question?”

With a mixed look of concern and intrigue, Veronica replies “I’m all ears.”

“When Robin first came out to you, how did you react?” Nancy bites her lip, knowing that this is a very personal question to ask.

Veronica marks her place in the book and sighs “I didn’t take it well, if we’re being honest. I was confused, upset, a whole mess of emotions. At the same time, I thought, this is my baby girl, I should at least make an effort to understand. So, Robbie and I talked things over, cried quite a bit, and eventually I came to terms with it. There’s nothing wrong with being who you are, but when you’re different, people have a tendency to react negatively because you’re going against the social norms that this world has hammered into our minds. I had to free myself from that mindset and the stereotypes that I’d learned about homosexuality. It took time for me to learn and grow, but here I am. I couldn’t love Robin more if I tried, and I’m so happy that the two of you found each other.”

Nancy tears up a bit at that and Veronica gives her a tissue “What brought that question about?”

“My mom. I came out to her at dinner last night and she just stared at me-It was like she didn’t even know who I was anymore. She got so mad and threw us out of the house. I just can’t believe that she would do this, my mom was always the one who told me to be myself and be strong. But now because I have a girlfriend, she doesn’t want anything to do with me?! This is the first time I’ve ever really felt like who I’m supposed to be, I’ve got a good job, my own apartment and car, I’m in love. Then in one dinner it all comes crashing down and I start doubting myself again.” Nancy sobs and Veronica scoots over, putting her arm around her.

“Hey. Don’t doubt yourself, this is who you are and who you’re supposed to be. There’s absolutely nothing wrong with that, either. I’m sure that eventually, your mom will understand and accept you. Just give her some time and space, continue to be the best version of yourself you can be. I have no doubt that she’ll call and everything will be fine.” Veronica offers a smile, which Nancy returns. “Thank you so much. It means a lot that you’re willing and able to listen. I feel a lot better now.”

Veronica hugs her “Of course. Anytime you need to talk, I’ll be here.”

The two of them sit and chat about anything and everything after that. It felt good to know that Veronica had gone through the same thing and reacted similarly to her mom. Nancy hopes with all her heart that Karen will eventually call her to smooth things over. At the same time, she knows everything will be fine if she doesn’t.

By now, Labyrinth has nearly finished, but that doesn’t mean Robin and Steve are done smoking. Steve in the middle of rolling another joint and Robin is giggling on the couch next to him. “You know, I think there was something I needed to tell you. The thing is, I don’t remember what it was.” Steve has a giggle fit similar to Robin’s and finishes rolling the joint. Before he can light it, Robin notices a pair of headlights pulling into the driveway. “Uh, Steve? Who is that?”

“Oh shit, do you think someone called the cops?” Steve shuffles to pick up the rolling papers and his lighter. His nerves are all over the place as he returns to get the bag of weed and the single joint. He puts the papers, lighter, and weed inside a lockbox conveniently hidden under a single piece of floorboard next to his bed. Steve tosses the joint and flushes it down the toilet. He paces the floor before returning to the living room couch. He whispers to Robin “Just act natural, we haven’t done anything wrong”

Robin buries her head in her knees, hearing the sound of footsteps making their way up Steve’s porch. Steve is digging his nails into the couch as the mysterious stranger knocks on the door.

“Steve? Are you in there? It’s Melody!” A rush of relief washes over Steve and Robin. “Oh yeah! That’s what I needed to tell you! Melody’s coming over later, well, now.” He answers the door and wraps her in a hug. “I missed you, Mel.” She pushes him off when he tries to kiss her, “Did you forget I was coming? What’s Robin doing here? Why do you reek?”

Steve chuckles, “Do I? I hadn’t noticed.” He smells his shirt and continues laughing, with Robin joining in.

Melody eyes light up with realization “Oh my god. You’re both high!”

Robin points a finger in the air and then towards Melody “Another case closed, my dear Watson!”

The two best friends are having a laughing fit at Robin’s joke and Melody groans. She grabs Steve “You go take a shower. I’ll look at what you have in the kitchen and try to make you some food, if all else fails, I’ll order pizza.” He stands there for a minute, laughing, and she turns him around and pushes him towards the bathroom. Once Steve’s in the shower, Melody stands in front of Robin. “Who should I call to pick you up?” Robin is eating a bag of chips and with her mouth full, she says “My Mom. Her number is on Steve’s fridge, well it’s my home phone number.”

When Melody finishes her call to the Buckley residence, she tells Robin something very interesting “So apparently your mom got called into work, someone named Nancy is coming to pick you up” Robin goes pale “Oh no. She can’t. I don’t want her to see me like this.”

“Relax, it’s going to be fine. You’re just high, it’s not the worst thing in the world.” Melody says and Robin gets up and grabs her by the shoulders “No, you don’t understand-” The blonde ignores her and goes to the kitchen to see if Steve has any real food.

No one knew about Robin and Steve’s weed filled movie nights, not Veronica, and especially not Nancy. Here’s the thing about Robin, when she smokes, there are times where it acts as a truth serum. This was one of those times, she could feel the urge to tell Nancy the truth about what she did Saturday night. It may not seem like a big deal, but Robin did lie to her girlfriend that night and she has never lied to Nancy before. When your high, everything seems amplified, the same could be said of the weight and potential impact of Robin’s lie.

She sits nervously on the couch. Steve has finished with his shower and Melody is ordering pizza, the fact that Steve asks for pineapple when Melody asks what toppings he wants doesn’t even register in Robin’s brain. All she does is sit completely still, not even noticing when Nancy pulls into the driveway.

“That must be her. You ready to go Robin?” Melody’s words fall on deaf ears and the blonde goes outside to meet Nancy before she can go inside.

Melody says “You must be Nancy. I’m Melody Lancaster, we spoke on the phone.” Nancy smiles and replies “Nice to meet you”

“I’m not sure what’s going on, but Robin seems really nervous. She didn’t want you to come pick her up. Whatever is wrong, I suggest you take it easy on her.” Melody explains and Nancy is very confused by her words. Everything seemed fine with Robin when she left this morning and they haven’t spoken since.

Robin is crying when Nancy comes in and sits down next to her, “Why are you crying, sweetheart?”

Wiping her eyes, Robin answers “I lied to you about what I was doing Saturday night, Steve and I weren’t working late. We were at Melody’s party.”

Nancy lets out a sigh of relief, “Is that all? Oh, Robin, it’s okay. I forgive you.” She rests her head on Robin’s shoulder and the odor fills her nose “What is that smell? Robin, have you been smoking weed?” There is a faint blush on Robin’s cheeks “Maybe” and she giggles.

“Oh! Hey Nancy, have you met Melody? Mel, this is Robin’s girlfriend, Nancy Wheeler” Steve says, emerging from his bedroom in his night clothes.

“Steve!” Robin shouts.

“Ah, shit.” Steve realizes what he just said and buries his face in his hand.

All their eyes turn to Melody, who says “What? So you two are dating? Is there supposed to be something wrong with that? I mean, we live in a world where Freddie Mercury is a rock icon and he’s in love with a man. Wait, you guys didn’t think that I was a homophobe, did you?”

The three of them say no at the same time and Steve comes over to her side. “We didn’t think that at all, but it wasn’t my place to tell you. That’s why we reacted that way.”

Robin and Nancy nod in agreement and Melody smiles “Maybe we can all go out on a double date sometime!”

Nancy replies “That sounds like a wonderful idea, we’ll set something up soon” She looks at her watch “We should probably get going, it’s late”

Robin agrees and gets up, “See you tomorrow, dingus.”

Steve gives her a wave and Nancy and Melody say goodbye to each other. The girlfriends get in the NancyMobile and leave, on their way out, they see the pizza delivery man heading towards Steve’s place. Robin nestles herself in the seat of Nancy’s car, she can feel the nighttime summer air on her face.

“Steve’s a bad influence, you know.” Nancy says as she drives.

“No he isn’t.” Robin mutters, she is getting sleepy.

‘It’s just a joke, weirdo. You know I was worried about you, especially when I found out your mom didn’t know where you were.”

“Sorry babe.” Robin tells her, adjusting in her seat.

“Well will you tell me the next time you and Steve decide to have your weed filled movie night?” Nancy questions.

Nearly asleep, Robin says “Mhm. I promise.”

When they get to the Buckley house, Robin is fast asleep. Nancy is careful not to make any sound. She takes out the spare house key before lifting Robin out of her seat. She carries her into the house’s living room and lays her down on the couch. She covers Robin with a blanket before heading over to the loveseat to the left of the couch. she lays there and can’t take her eyes off her girlfriend, but eventually, her eyes close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of this chapter? How'd you like Steve and Robin's weed filled movie night? How about Nancy's conversation with Veronica's mom? Do you have anything to say about the moments between Robin and Nancy in this chapter? How about Melody? I'm really liking how she's turning out. Also, here's a fun fact: I, like Robin, consider Coming To America to be the greatest comedy of all time. Let all your thoughts/feelings out in the comments!


	13. Girls Just Want To Have Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin has to work late (for real this time) and that leaves Nancy wondering how to spend her night. Luckily, a familiar face saves her from a night of Ice Cream and taped Miami Vice episodes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments on the last chapter! And we also hit 81 kudos, which is awesome! This chapter was inspired by the last one in a way and I really like how it turned out. Ironically, the hardest part about writing this chapter was finding the right song to title it after. As you can see, I went with a classic. Hopefully you enjoy it! This story is un-beta'd and all errors are my own. 
> 
> Happy reading!

Nancy’s sitting at her desk, working on her latest feature article assignment from Grant. This one is about the planned renovations to Hawkins High, which included a new auditorium and updates to the football stadium. She is actually pretty excited that her alma mater is supporting the arts as well as sports, most schools would give all the money to the athletic department. She isn’t surprised however, that the city is putting off the expansion in favor of pumping more money into the revamped Starcourt Mall. Jackson Edwards has cash falling out of his pockets and he still got the city to finance a small portion of the mall. That seems absolutely insane to Nancy, but she guesses that it’s better than the school getting nothing, because god knows it needs an update.

Her desk phone rings as she works away on the story. Pausing, she answers “Hawkins Post, this is Nancy Wheeler.”

A familiar voice is on the other end “Hey, babe!” Nancy’s go red and she hides her face behind a stack of folders.

“Robin? Why are you calling me at work? Is something wrong?” She’s gone from lovestruck to concerned girlfriend in an instant.

“Oh no, I just thought I’d call and let you know that Steve and I are working late tonight to make up for closing early on Saturday. We got hit with a lot of returns and complaints.” Robin says.

“You’re not lying to me, are you?” Nancy says in a serious tone.

“I’m serious! We’re working late!” Robin contends. Nancy hears Steve in the background saying that she’s telling the truth, which makes her break into a giggle fit. “I’m just messing with you, weirdo. Though I am going to miss you tonight, I’m sure I can find something to do. But please promise me that Steve will take you home if it gets too dark to ride your bike when you get off!”

Robin chuckles “Promise. I’ll call you as soon as I get home, no matter what time it is.”

“You better! Okay, I have to finish this story. I love you.” Nancy says that last part softly, so that only Robin can hear her. The last thing she wants is someone teasing her around the water cooler. She does flash a pearly white smile when Robin says “I love you too” which a few of her co-workers notice.

Once the work day was over, Nancy finds herself faced with a choice of what to do tonight. Most of, if not all, of her recent nights have been spent with Robin. Honestly, it felt like she was back in college, even though more often than not, most of her free time was spent reading books or watching movies in the student lounge. Her first instinct is to hang out with Mike and Holly, but then she remembers that’d involve seeing or talking about her mom. Nancy doesn’t want to do that. There has to be something she can do in Hawkins, but what?

After weighing her options, Nancy goes to Brady’s Big Buy and finds herself in the frozen section, staring at buckets of ice cream. She’s settled on going back to her place and watching a recorded tape collection of old Miami Vice episodes. Life, apparently, has other plans. When she finally makes a selection, a voice behind her calls out “Nancy?”

The girl turns to see Melody Lancaster, in a red crop top and stripped black and blue pants. Offering a smile, Nancy says “Oh hi, you’re Melody, right?’

“Yep! That’s me! What are you up to?” Melody is curious, having already noticed the giant ice cream. Nancy awkwardly holds it and replies “Oh you know, just buying some frozen dairy deliciousness. Robin and Steve are working late tonight, so I don’t really have anything to do.”

“Really? I’m heading to the skating rink, if you want to tag along.” Melody offers and Nancy cringes “I’m not all that good at that sort of thing.”

Melody grabs her hand and says “Well, lucky for you, I happen to know a little bit about the art of skating.” Nancy’s face is reluctant. “Uh, I don’t know-”

“What if I can promise that you won’t fall on your ass?” Nancy knows that promise will probably be broken, but Melody just seems so nice. “Okay. Why not?” She puts the ice cream back and leaves with the current object of Steve Harrington’s affections for what promises to be a very interesting night.

The Hawkins skating rink was a fairly new intuition, having been built sometime during Nancy’s freshman and sophomore years of college. According to Melody, it’s a pretty popular spot, and given that the parking lot is nearly full when they pull up, Nancy has to agree. The sound of The Safety Dance by Men Without Hats greets them as they walk through the door. Nancy takes it all in, smelling the food from the concession stand, people are all over the place, on and off the rink. In fact, it looks like some aren’t even skating, they’re just hanging out by the wall and talking. There’s a DJ up in a booth, who watches over it all and occasionally offers commentary on people’s skills. However, the obvious crown jewel is a disco ball above the center of the rink, it gleams and sparkles as it spins around. Melody gives her hand a tug, ready to put on skates and get out there.

To Nancy’s surprise, the shoe clerk turns out to be none other than Max Mayfield, who greets them with an overjoyed look on her face. “Ah! Welcome back, Melody! How are you tonight?” Melody replies “I thought I’d introduce Nancy to this world that you and I know so well.”

Max turns her eyes to Nancy “That’s sick! I’m glad you could make it. Normally, I’d be out there working and skating around, but apparently my boss thinks I goof off too much. So, I’m confined to this prison.” The older girl says thanks and gives her a smile, Max helps her figure out her skate size before heading to retrieve a pair. Naturally, Mad Max already had a pair tucked away for Melody, so she’s sitting off to the side and putting them on.

When she comes back, Max whispers “I heard about what happened, well my mom did and I kind of overheard. Just know that me and the rest of The Party have your back. Robin’s too.” She slides Nancy’s skates over the counter. “Thanks Max. I really appreciate that.” Nancy offers a small smile. Part of her is worried that the news of the dinner is spreading, but she’s grateful for supportive friends. Melody jokingly yells at her to get a move on, which makes Nancy laugh.

Nancy struggles to keep her balance as she and Melody move towards the rink. “I’ve got you.” Melody assures, holding on to her friend’s arm. They’re on the edge “Okay. When I say, I need you to take your right foot and put it down inside the rink. Also, see that wall over there? If we lose each other, hold on to it and wait for me.”

“Wait, you never said anything about losing each other!” Nancy’s heart begins to race and nervous goosebumps shoot up her arms. “Relax, you’re rolling with one of the best. Everything is going to be fine. It’s just that I can’t do anything about the traffic on the rink. Which is why I told you about the back wall, just in case.” Melody gives her a reassuring look, “You ready? One, two, three.”

“Oh no. This was a bad idea, very bad.” Nancy can barley keep herself up, slipping back and forth. The only reason she was even moving at all was because Melody held her with a tight grip.

Melody sees security eyeing them “So, listen, Nancy. These guys don’t really like when newbies clog up the lane. I’m going to have to let go eventually. Watch my feet, you can do this.”

Focusing, Nancy watches Melody as instructed, kick, push, kick, push. Right foot, left foot, rinse and repeat. She gives it a try and can feel herself starting to move on her own. Unbeknownst to her, Melody had let go and was skating at her side with a proud grin. Nancy shifts her stance and begins to glide around the rink, almost like she’s skateboarding.

Unfortunately, that success is short lived as Nancy slips on her back foot and hits the ground. She makes her way to the side and Melody joins her not long after. “Are you okay?”

Before Nancy has a chance to reply, the voice of the mysterious DJ plays over the music. “Hey, beginner. I know you just fell, but you were riding, my friend. Get back out there and give it another go.” The girls look at each other and laugh at his acknowledgement. After that, Melody helps Nancy up and they continue skating with much better results this time around.

There is something in this place that lets Nancy show off a bit though, an arcade version of Duck Hunt located along the left side walls with a few other games. Her sharpshooter skills don’t miss a beat going from real life to a video game as she takes the top high score. Melody is impressed, “I didn’t know you had that in you.” Nancy replies “There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Mel. But we can fix that over a couple of floats because I’m dying to try one.”

“Wait, you and Steve were a thing?” Melody nearly spits out part of her Coke float.

“Don’t worry. It was high school puppy love. Besides, we’ve both clearly moved on.” Nancy sips from her Root Beer float with a smirk.

“That just seems insane to me.” Melody is shaking her head.

“Trust me, it was a lot. But enough about Steve, what do you do for a living?” Nancy asks, changing the topic.

“I’m an aspiring actress. I just got cast in a commercial and I’m going to play the lead in a one act play at the Hawkins Community Theater.” Nancy gives her a fist bump and says “Nice! What’s your goal, like to be in movies or television?”

Melody ponders for a moment “I think the movies. I’ve always dreamed about seeing myself up there ever since I saw Grease. It just looked like so much fun and it honestly has been, apart from a few pig casting directors who decided to ridicule my every move.”

Nancy nods. “That sounds lovely, for the most part. Grease is a guilty pleasure of mine, actually. I say guilty pleasure because I think John Travolta’s singing is awful.” That makes Melody chuckle and nod back in agreement. “It really is. I mean, how can you have Frankie Valli sing the title track and we have to listen to Travolta?”

“Exactly! It makes no sense, I mean sure he looks good, but that voice is like nails on a chalkboard.” They share in a laugh at Nancy’s assessment.

“What about you, what do you do, I mean?” Melody inquires, swirling the melted ice cream around in her float.

“I’m a reporter. I’m a bit like you in that I’ve wanted to be one all my life. Of course, being a woman, there were and still are a lot of hardships, but it’s so rewarding to get to tell the stories of people and various places.” Nancy says with passion in her voice and Melody smiles at her. “Sound’s like we’re a couple of ambitious women in male dominated industries. I feel like it’s only a matter of time before we break through the glass ceiling.”

“Damn straight” The two of them clink their glasses together.

The two of them sit and chat for a little while longer before hopping in the NancyMobile to go retrieve Melody’s car, which luckily hadn’t been towed after sitting out in front of Brady’s Big Buy most of the night. Melody hops over the door of the car and Nancy walks her over to her red Chevrolet Corvette. The car model makes Nancy think of Prince and then of Robin, which causes a smile to emerge. She can’t wait to talk to her girlfriend.

“You like my car, Nancy?” Melody inquires after seeing her smile.

“I do. It makes me think of Robin though. She and I love Prince. So, you know, Little Red Corvette and all.” Nancy blushes and her face matches the car’s paint scheme.

“Yeah, I gotcha.” Melody says, opening the driver side door.

“Thanks for inviting me out. I had a lot of fun.” Nancy tells her.

“Likewise. We’ll have to do it again sometime. I’ll have Steve give Robin my number and she can give it to you, or something.” Melody laughs.

“Looking forward to it. See you around, Melody.” Nancy replies. Melody gives her a two-finger salute before getting in her car and driving off.

Nancy drives to her apartment with a smile on her face. Never in a thousand years did she think she’d actually be friends with someone that’s dating Steve Harrington. Yet, here Nancy was, ready to get home, call Robin and tell her all about her new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think about this chapter? How do you feel about Nancy and Melody's dynamic? How about Max's surprise appearance and news? What do you think or want to happen next? Also please don't come for me for slandering John Travolta, I've seen Grease more times than I can remember and really like it (mostly)! Also I feel like this chapter has the least amount of Robin in it and for that I'm sorry. Let all your thoughts and feelings out in the comments!
> 
> See you next time!


	14. Controversy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin has an encounter with a homophobe at work and it leads to her and Nancy dealing with the fact that people in Hawkins are aware of their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love on the last chapter! Just as a heads up, there is a homophobic slur used in this chapter. Like I said I'll always let you guys know in my notes if anything extreme occurs in any chapters. I look forward to your comments! This story is un-beta'd and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Happy reading!

At first, everything seems normal to Robin. She and Steve are finishing off the last of the restocking from last night. Melody comes in and chats it up with Steve, while also asking Robin how she is and about Nancy. As the day goes on, she starts to notice more and more people seemingly staring at her. This isn’t anything new, but hasn’t really happened to this extent during all her time at Family Video. Steve ask her if she wants him to say something to a particular individual giving her the stink eye, but Robin tells him no.

Melody on the other hand, doesn’t take too kindly to the man, and says “Hey, shithead! Is there something wrong with your eyes?”

“I’m just wondering why you have a dyke working behind the counter!” The man fires back. His words hit Robin like a knife. Even if she’s been called that before, it doesn’t get any easier to hear. Steve hops over the counter to stop Melody, who is about fight the homophobe. “Mel, calm down. Let me handle this.” She reluctantly gives in and Steve walks over to the man.

“Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” Steve tells him and he raises his hands up in response “What for?”

“You used a slur and directed at an employee. I’m well within my rights as manager to remove you from this store in order to create a friendlier environment for everyone here.” His explanation makes the man roll his eyes in disgust. “Whatever” He goes back to looking through movies.

Steve looks him dead in the eyes “Either you leave now or I call the police and they’ll handle it.”

The man proceeds to knock over a few rows of movies and leaves in a huff, but not before spitting in Robin’s direction as he walks out the door. Melody rubs her on the shoulder “You alright?”

She’s paralyzed with fear. Robin knew what this meant, Karen Wheeler was blabbing all over town about the dinner. At least she has Steve and Melody here with her, but the person she cared about most was all alone. “I have to go call Nancy.”

Nancy answers after the first ring “Hawkins Post, this is-” Robin stops her “Nance, is everything okay?”

She’s puzzled by her girlfriend’s question “Yes? Why wouldn’t it be?”

“I just had an asshole call me a dyke at work. I’m alright, Steve and Melody handled it. But I think it’s safe to say that people know about us now.” A tear rolls down Nancy’s cheek, “Damn it. I’m so sorry that happened to you, sweetheart. I should’ve told you sooner.”

Now it’s Robin’s turn to be confused “What does that mean?”

Nancy whispers into the phone “Remember when I went out with Melody last night? Well, I ran into Max Mayfield and she said that my Mom was talking about the dinner with her friends. I’m so sorry Robin, I should’ve said something. But I was just so happy about my new friend and things are, or were, going so well.” She sniffles a bit before Robin speaks “I’m not mad at you, babe. Things are just fine with us. Do I wish you had told me last night? Of course. It’s not the end of the world though, I can handle a few assholes here and there. I’m more worried about you, has anyone said anything to you at work?”

“No, not yet.” Robin breathes a sigh of relief at those words and replies “That’s good, so good. I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you.”

Nancy lets out a nervous laugh “I can handle myself too, you know.”

“I’ve heard stories of the badass gunslinger Nancy Wheeler” Robin chuckles. “That doesn’t mean I don’t worry though. You’re my girl.” That makes Nancy blush hard and she whispers “I love you, Robin”

“I love you too.” Robin is blushing too. “Can I come over to your place tonight? Maybe order a pizza?”

“Of course, I’ll see you when you get off. Be safe.” Nancy smiles softly.

“You too. Bye, Nance.” Robin hangs up the break room phone and rejoins Steve and Melody up front.

“Everything good?” Steve asks and Robin nods. “She’s good. I think we were both more worried about each other more than anything else. We’re going to have pizza at her place later.” She goes over to pick up the videos the idiot knocked down.

“People can be so ignorant; it makes me sick.” Melody says, leaning against the counter. Robin agrees “I’ve learned not to let them get to me. The reality is that not everyone, especially in Hawkins, is as accepting as you and Steve are. What worries me is Nancy, she’s dealt with discrimination in the workplace before, but this, this is a different kind of monster.”

“I’m sure everything will work out.” Steve says with a smile, picking up the last of the videos from the floor. Robin hugs him “Thanks, dingus. I admire your optimism.”

The rest of the day is fairly calm, with Robin spending most of it in the break room writing song lyrics in her notebook. She finds inspiration in times like these, as bad as they can make her feel. It brings a sense of peace, being able to write things out and work on her music. Luckily, Steve is able to handle things up front and doesn’t need her help. Robin has come up with a couple of new song ideas by the days end. She clocks out and goes out to the bike rack. What she finds is that someone, probably the douche from earlier, has broken her bike’s chain. Without a spare on her, Robin asks Steve to drop her off at Nancy’s, which he happily does.

Nancy’s already ordered the pizza when Robin arrives. She embraces her in a long, tender kiss. They grab each other by the waist, with Nancy slightly smirking "God. you don't know how much I missed you."

"I missed you too." Robin tells her, “but” she sighs and sits down at Nancy’s two seat dining room table. Nancy joins her and asks “What?”

Sighing again “I just think about what happened to me today, and then my mind always shifts to you. As long as we’re in Hawkins, these things will keep happening and eventually, someone will try to really hurt us. We should’ve never had that dinner at your parents.”

Nancy leans over and caresses her girlfriend’s cheek “I had to tell them, sweetheart, for better or for worse. I know you’re worried about me; I really do. The thing is though, I’ve fought monsters bigger than any homophobe and made it out okay, so have you. We’ll make it through whatever happens, together.”

“You don’t regret being with me?” Robin asks, with tears falling down her face.

“Absolutely not. I could never, I love you so much. I knew there were going to be bumps in the road and people that wouldn’t always understand. I get scared and worry about you too, but don’t you dare for a second think I regret being with you.” Nancy offers a loving smile and wipes Robin’s tears away.

The two of them hug and Robin says “Thanks, Nance. I love you too. This new normal is just going to take some getting used to. I’ve always been able to look out for myself in this backwards town. It’s different when there’s someone you care about involved.”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed sweetheart, but life in Hawkins wasn’t exactly normal to begin with. What’s another challenge?” Nancy smiles.

Robin smiles back at her girlfriend before getting lost in her eyes. Despite her doubts, she'd take one look at Nancy and all those dark thoughts would wash away. Is it going to be tough? Of course it is, but Robin has Nancy and all their friends looking out for her.

Nancy, noticing Robin’s stares, punches her in the arm and runs back to her bedroom, giggling. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?!!" Robin chases her, grabbing Nancy by the waist and slamming them both down onto her bed. They lock eyes again, laughing softy at the ridiculousness of them chasing each other. Nancy looks at Robin with a wide grin.

"So, are we going to do this or are you just going to stare at me?" Robin asks.

The brunette sends her lips crashing into Robin’s, holding one hand on her cheek. "Is that what you mean, Buckley?"

"That's exactly what I mean.” Robin purrs.

"Oh really? Because I was thinking something more along the lines of this..." Nancy grabs a pillow and sends it crashing into Robin.

"You're going to get it now, Miss Priss." Robin smiles deviously as she reaches over and sends the other pillow swinging for Nancy.

They laugh, hitting each other again and again, feathers filling the room. Robin has to surrender her pillow, which leaves her open for a Nancy tickle attack.

"Stop, Nance! Please!" She says in between laughs

"You've got to beg for mercy, sweetheart!" Nancy replies with a smirk.

"MERCY! I beg of you!" Robin gives in, still laughing.

Nancy stops, laying down next to her girlfriend with a giggle of her own. Robin turns over and plants a kiss on her lips. The sound of a knock at the door makes them both jump slightly and Nancy gets up to answer it. Meanwhile, Robin is out of breath and looking up at the ceiling. The smell of pizza fills her nostrils as Nancy yells out, “Buckley! Get your cute tail in here for dinner!”

They eat together at the tiny dinner table and play footsie, which is quickly becoming one of their favorite games. Nancy takes a bite of her pizza and says "I'm sorry that my mom is so terrible."

Robin shrugs, "It's fine, it's sort of a common thing that your significant others parents hate you at first. Even more so in my case." She wipes her lips free of pizza sauce with a napkin.

“What matters is that I love you.” Nancy tells her, reaching over to hold her hand.

Gripping her girlfriend’s hand, Robin smiles back “I know.” She chuckles “You know, there’s a Prince song that reminds me of our current situation.”

Nancy rolls her eyes “Is there anything that doesn’t remind you of Prince, Buckley?”

“Not much, no.” Robin teases. “I’m serious though, he wrote this song Controversy about all the speculation surrounding him. Including whether or not he was gay. He didn’t understand the fascination that people had.”

“Well, yeah. Because it isn’t anyone’s business but his.” Nancy replies “What’s your point?”

“Isn’t it obvious? We’re Prince, Nance. We’ve just got to give everyone else the middle finger and live our lives, no matter what.” Robin explains.

“And it took Prince to help you realize that?” Nancy raises an eyebrow and Robin says “Duh.”

“You’re such a weirdo.” Nancy kisses her.

“I’m your weirdo.” Robin replies, kissing back.

After dinner, Nancy takes Robin home. They exchange kisses in the driveway and Robin gets out. She sees her girlfriend wave at her as she leaves. Had you told her that the day would start the way it did and end like this, Robin probably would’ve called you crazy. But as she went inside her house, she can’t help but smile. There’s a confidence that she and Nancy can make it through anything inside her. The bad thoughts are there, but Robin puts them in a box. And to think, all it took was some pizza and help from one of her favorite artists.

Having someone that loves her doesn’t hurt either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So What did you think about this chapter? How'd you like Robin and Nancy's moments in this chapter? What about their "new normal"? What do you think will happen next? Let all your thoughts and feelings out in the comments!
> 
> See you next time!


	15. Love Is A Battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Nancy go with Steve to the opening night of Melody's one act play. What could possibly do wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness! I know it's been forever since the last update. I've been super busy with work! On top of that, I had a bout of writer's block. But this chapter came to me and I really like how it turned out. It's got angst and fluff. There is a homophobic slur used in this chapter as well as an incident of assault. Just giving you all a heads up! I'm hoping to be able to write more now that my workload is lighter and I've got ideas for the next few chapters. I look forward to your comments! This story is un-beta'd and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Happy reading!

A few weeks have passed since the incident at Family Video, Robin and Nancy have been super careful with their public displays of affection whenever they’re together. Basically, they’ve only been able to be themselves when they’re alone at Nancy’s apartment or at Robin’s house. Neither of them can really stand it, but’s been harder for Robin, because each day at work she watches Steve and Melody fall more in love.

It’s eating her up inside, but not because she isn’t happy for them. Robin sees them kiss and whisper sweet nothings and thinks, Nancy and I should be able to do that whenever and wherever we want. She’s got her face in a magazine, pretending to read it. Her mind shifts back to this stupid small town and how she can’t show affection to the woman she loves. It makes Robin’s blood boil. At this point, her relationship is no longer the hot new gossip in Hawkins and the stares and whispers have died down. Yet, she and Nancy are still afraid to go anywhere together.

No matter what, they’re both determined to make it work, perhaps even more so now. There’s no denying that it’s been hard though, and seeing Steve and Melody all loved up isn’t helping. Robin’s fake reading is interrupted by Melody, who has pulled the corner of the magazine down “You alright there, Robin? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you reading since I started coming in here.”

Robin wants to roll her eyes, but holds back and puts the magazine down. “I’m good, why do you ask?” She fakes a smile and perks up a bit. Melody raises an eyebrow “So you don’t have a problem with me being here?”

With a sigh, Robin puts the magazine back on the rack and sarcastically replies “No, of course not. Why would I have a problem with you two sucking face and playfully teasing each other every five seconds?”

Steve is caught off-guard, “Whoa, Robs! Where is this coming from?”

Shooting daggers at him, Robin fires back “I don’t know, dingus. Maybe it’s because I can’t go out with my girlfriend in public, much less kiss her?!”

Robin dashes back to the break room, letting out a frustrated huff as she plops down in a chair. She can feel the tears getting ready to pour from her eyes, which makes her bury her face in her hands. A knock on the wall makes her shoot back up and gather herself. Melody gives a sympathetic look “I’m sorry. Steve and I should’ve thought about how seeing us together would make you feel.”

Sniffing, Robin responds “I really am happy for the two of you, god knows I was beginning to wonder if the dingus would ever land a girl. But I can’t show even the slightest amount of affection towards Nancy when we’re out in public. It just sucks you know?”

Melody gives her a shoulder rub “You both deserve rights and privileges just like me and Steve or any straight couple. It’s a joke that you get treated the way you do, but it’s the world we live in. What matters most is that you and Nance love each other, you can overcome any obstacle with love.”

Robin softly smiles at that “Thanks, Melody.”

Smiling back, Melody says “Of course. I promise from now on that Steve and I will keep our PDA to a minimum.” That makes Robin chuckle and the two of them return to the front. Steve greets them immediately and asks “Everything okay?”

This earns him a nod from the girls and Robin answers, “Yes, dingus. Don’t you worry your pretty little head.” Robin pats him on the head and Steve jumps back, shielding himself “Hey! Watch the hair!” Melody and Robin laugh and give each other a fist bump.

The rest of the day was pretty normal, Melody brought Steve and Robin lunch before saying “I need to go get ready. It’s opening night and a girl has to be in the zone. I’m assuming you’ll both be there?” Steve’s eyes go wide, having clearly forgotten that the Hawkins Community Theater’s one act production of Little Women, in which Melody was starring as Josephine "Jo" March, opens tonight. Luckily, Robin responds with “Of course we will be! I’m sure Nancy will come along too! We’ll see you tonight, break a leg!”

Melody excitedly giggles and leaves, after which Robin punches Steve in the arm “You really forgot about the opening night of your crush’s show??”

“In my defense-Okay, I totally forgot. And I forgot to tell you.” Steve mutters, defeated.

“You’re such a dingus. Now I’ve got to go call Nancy at work and tell her to get ready afterwards.” Robin leaves him behind the counter, shaking his head and kicking himself for forgetting.

Nancy picks up after the first ring “Hawkins Post, this is Nancy Wheeler.” Robin blushes at the sound of her voice and replies “Hey, babe. So, I’ve got some news, the dingus forgot about the opening night of Melody’s one act play tonight. Also, I kind of told her we’d be there.”

“Classic Steve Harrington. I’d love to go see Mel’s play. Are you sure we should go together though?” Nancy asks, getting ready to make a note for herself.

“I mean, it’s a play. Plus, Steve will be with us, it’s not an ideal date night, but it’s a safe one. What’s the worst that could happen?” Robin tells her, chuckling.

“Alright then, Buckley.” Nancy says with a little laugh of her own.

“Okay. Steve and I will be by your place to pick you up at 6:30.” Robin says and Nancy makes a note on a slip of paper. “Sounds good, I’ll see you both later” Nancy looks around, seeing that the newsroom is mostly empty, and whispers “I love you” into the phone.

Robin whispers “I love you too” into the break room phone before hanging up with a smile on her face.

After closing up early and locking up Robin’s bike inside, Steve and Robin make two stops at their homes to get dressed. Robin looks at Steve’s outfit and asks him as he gets back in the car, “Is there a particular reason you’re dressed up like Don Johnson?” Steve has on a opened up blue suit jacket and pants, with a black t-shirt. He scoffs and shoots back “Probably the same reason you’re dressed like Baby from Dirty Dancing” referring to her dress. “Besides, I want to make a good first impression”

“It’s community theater, dingus.” Robin should be more surprised, but then again, Steve is the one who always insists that he’s not a nerd. She gets it though, he’s not dressed up for himself, he’s dressed up so he won’t embarrass Melody on her big night. Robin figures that Steve probably will end up doing that no matter what though.

Steve honks the horn when they pull up into Nancy’s apartment complex and yells “Nance! Let’s go!” Robin punches him hard in the arm, Steve lets out an “Ow” and rubs his shoulder. His method does prove to be effective though, as Nancy emerges from the stairway not long after in a long white dress covered in black stripes.

Nancy and Robin exchange a quick kiss after Nancy gets in the backseat of the car. Resident Miami Vice fan Nancy looks over Steve’s outfit and asks “Why are you dressed like Crockett, Harrington?” He ignores her after a sigh and pulls out of the complex, which makes the girls giggle.

The theater is crawling with people when the three of them arrive. Steve and Nancy are seemingly shocked by it, but not Robin. “Think about it, Little Women is a classic and it appeals to the female demographic. There’s also the prospect of the friends and family of the cast members coming to see opening night. Put all that together and you have a sellout crowd.” Her best friend and girlfriend shrug at that and Steve buys their tickets at the box office. Robin instinctively grabs Nancy’s hand once they’re inside. People are all over the lobby, loudly talking about anything and everything, it makes Robin’s nerves skyrocket. She doesn’t even notice when Steve tells them he needs to go use the restroom and leaves.

There’s a squeeze of her hand, which startles Robin a bit. She looks over at Nancy, who asks “Are you alright?”

Robin gives a warm smile “I’m good. Sometimes I just don’t like noise.”

Nancy smiles back “You’re okay, sweetheart. We’ll go sit down once Steve gets back, maybe it’ll be quieter in the theater.” Nancy gives her hand another reassuring squeeze and Robin nods at her. It wasn’t just the noise that was getting to Robin though, it was that constant thought that people were talking about her and Nancy. They haven’t been out like this together since before the dinner and things just seemed different.

Robin breathes in and out and calms down. Reminding herself what she had said to her girlfriend after the Family Video incident, she beams at Nancy, gives a hand squeeze of her own with one hand and makes a discrete middle finger with the other. As it turns out, it is quieter in the theater, so that calms Robin’s nerves, but she still keeps her hand interlocked with Nancy’s as the curtain rises on the play.

Honestly, by the time the final curtain call rolls around, Robin is impressed by Melody’s performance as Jo March. She hadn’t expected the girl to wow her, but she did that and more. The best thing about the show though, was when she looked over and saw Steve crying during a scene. The three of them go into the lobby to wait for Melody and the rest of the cast. “That was so good!” Nancy says.

“I mean, it’s a play for chicks, but I can’t deny that it was great.” Steve replies.

Robin feels a nudge from Nancy who asks “What did you think, sweetheart?”

Softly smiling, Robin answers “It was good enough. Melody was the highlight though.”

Steve laughs, “Leave it to Robin Buckley to be a bit of a theater snob.”

“Hey, I’m just being honest here!” Robin huffs and leans against the wall. Nancy gives her a half hug “I didn’t like everything about it either, even if I thought it was good and Melody was awesome. Does that make me a snob too, Steve?” She sticks her tongue out at him, which makes Robin laugh.

“No. It was just a joke.” Steve says. Nancy and Robin can see he’s being defensive of his crush’s play, it’s honestly kind of cute to them.

“Oh, Nance, did you happen to hear all that sniffling? Little Stevie here was crying during the play he said was for chicks.” Robin bursts into a laughing fit and Nancy follows suit, Steve tries to say that he didn’t cry, to no avail. There’s a sudden voice behind Steve, “Wait, who cried?”

It’s Melody in her street clothes, having finally made it over to them after being stopped by everyone and their mother that wanted to congratulate her. Robin and Nancy are still laughing as Steve picks her up and kisses her. He says “No one was crying. You did such an amazing job, Mel. I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you, loverboy” She gives him a quick kiss and turns her attention to Robin and Nancy “He cried, didn’t he?” The girls nod at her in response, giggling and Melody wraps her arms around Steve “It’s okay, you aren’t going to lose me because you cried, Harrington. I think it’s really sweet, actually.”

Robin and Nancy stop laughing long enough for Robin to say “We both thought you were the best part of the show, Melody.”

Melody flashes a bright smile and says “Thanks. I’m glad you both could make it! It means a lot to me that you were here.”

Someone whispers in Melody’s ear, “Oh! I’ve got to get going to the cast dinner! Steve, would you mind being my date?”

Steve says “Sure! I do have to take Nance and Robs home though.”

With a sad apologetic look, Melody says “I’m sorry guys. I’d ask you to come, but it’s sort of a cast and family thing. I’m already stretching the definition by bringing Steve.”

Nancy reassures her with a smile “It’s okay. I’m sure Robin and I can find a place to kill time at while you guys have dinner!”

Finding somewhere to kill time is easier than Nancy and Robin thought it’d be, because there is a bar not too far from the restaurant where the Little Women cast is having a celebratory dinner. Robin orders two beers at the bar after she and Nancy find a table. Upon her return, Nancy says “Really? Beer? We couldn’t just have water?”

“You don’t go to the bar to drink water, Nance. If you don’t want it, that’s completely fine.” Robin takes a sip of her Coors Banquet Beer, which wasn’t her favorite, but it’s what she ended up with. She isn’t a hardcore drinker by any means, but much like with weed, she’ll partake every once in a while.

Nancy hesitates, but eventually drinks a little of the beer. “You know, I tend to be a lot more open minded when I drink.”

Robin chuckles “You mean like the time you got drunk and broke up with Steve? Yeah, he told me about that. Wait, you aren’t going to break up with me because you had one sip of Coors, are you?”

“What? The last thing I want to do is break up with you, weirdo.” Nancy playfully kicks Robin’s foot under the table.

“Good.” Robin smiles and chugs the rest of her beer.

After they’ve had a few more drinks, Robin suddenly notices a jukebox in the corner. “I’ll be right back!” Nancy watches as she goes over and flips through the songs, looking at them intensely. Finally, Robin says “Oh my god. No way” and makes a selection. She sits back down at the table with a goofy grin on her face and only says “Just wait” when Nancy asks her what she’s done.

Robin’s eyes light up when the last song ends and Nancy can’t wait to hear her girlfriend’s drunken music selection. The voice of Tom Jones blares through the jukebox and Robin cracks up instantly. Nancy rolls her eyes “Seriously? What’s New Pussycat???” Robin stops laughing to take a sip of beer. She begins swaying back and forth in her seat, reaching over to caress Nancy’s cheek. Smiling cheekily, Robin drunkenly sings along, “Pussycat, pussycat, I love you yes I do. You and your pussycat nose.” It makes Nancy blush hard, before she has to laugh at the ridiculousness of all this. She pulls away from Robin, who is laughing again.

“Hey, can you two keep it down?” A man yells from over by the pool table. Nancy turns around and sees a face she hasn’t seen in years, Tommy H. She shouts back at him, “Oh, wow! It’s Tommy H.! Why don’t you shut up? We’re just having fun.”

He walks over to them, finally recognizing her. “If it isn’t Nancy The Slut Wheeler in the flesh. I’ve heard a rumor about you, guess it’s true. This must be your butch girlfriend.”

Robin is looking at them, but doesn’t say a word. Nancy says “I see you haven’t changed a bit since high school. Where’s Carol?”

“Gone. I ditched her ass. That your way of asking me out, slut? Because I’m very open to a three way.” Tommy H. grabs Nancy by the arm and refuses to let go. She tries to pull away, but he just tightens his grip.

“I wouldn’t have sex with you if you were the last man on earth.” Nancy stands up and stomps his foot. As he’s screaming in pain, Robin says “Hey Jackass!” The moment that Tommy H. looks up, she throws the last of her Coors all over his body. Robin spits on him and says “Don’t ever put your hands on my girl again.”

They can hear him muttering something along the lines of “You’re going to pay for that” as they dash out of the bar. Once they’re far enough away, Robin says “Nance, let me look at your arm.” She looks her over, using what little medical knowledge she gained from her mother. Nancy winces when Robin touches her.

“I don’t think it’s broken. It may bruise a bit through, but I’m no doctor.” Robin puts her hands on her hips, still out of breath from running. She hears Nancy begin to sniffle and asks “What’s the matter, baby?”

Wiping tears away, Nancy replies “What’s wrong? That was fucking scary, Robin!”

Robin pulls Nancy in close and lets her cry into her chest. “I know, Nance. But we did what we had to do. We won the battle against ignorance for today. I mean, he could’ve broken your arm! Neither of us should have to take that kind of punishment because we love each other. Sometimes we’ll have to fight though, with our words and with our fists. I hate that it has to be this way, but we’re still standing.”

“I love you” Nancy mutters, sniffling.

“I love you too, Nancy Wheeler.” Robin says, kissing the top of Nancy’s head.

Steve and Melody eventually finish eating at the cast dinner and when they leave, they find Robin and Nancy standing against Steve’s car. Nancy is still in Robin’s arms and Robin doesn’t say a word when Steve asks what happened. The car ride back is dead silent until they pull up to Nancy’s apartment. Robin gets out with Nancy and Steve asks, “Am I not taking you back to your place?” Robin shakes her head no, “She asked me to spend the night with her. I don’t think either of us want to be alone right now. I’ll see you tomorrow, Steve.”

When Steve opens his mouth to reply, Robin is already gone. He sees her and Nancy walking towards the stairway, hand in hand, then turns his car around and leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that's a downer ending, rather fitting for a chapter with this much angst. I tried to get some fluff in there as well! I thought it was pretty funny that Melody was starring as Jo March in Little Women, considering Maya Hawke, who plays Robin, played Jo in 2017. So What did you think about this chapter? How'd you like Robin and Nancy's moments in this chapter? How'd you feel about all that angst? Where do you think things go from here? Sound off with your thoughts/feelings in the comments!
> 
> See you next time!


	16. We’re Not Gonna Take It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an eventful night, Robin goes to work and gets some distressing news from Mike Wheeler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry! I know I said that before the last chapter that my workload was lighter, but that was short lived and I've been constantly busy working for most of September. I finally had time to finish this chapter, which I think is pretty good. I still have all my ideas for the next few chapters as well, so hopefully I can write those sooner before more work comes along. Also, I use song lyrics in this chapter, which are not mine and all rights go to their owners. I look forward to your comments! This story is un-beta'd and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Happy reading!

Nancy doesn’t know where she is, it’s dark and cold. She can see her breath in a fog coming from her mouth. There’s something familiar about this place, it’s Hawkins, but something wasn’t quite right. The sky above her is red. She hears a piercing scream of “Nancy!”

That voice, it couldn’t be “Robin?”

Nancy runs to the sound of her girlfriend’s scream, muttering “No, no, no, no” The screams get louder, but Nancy doesn’t seem to be getting any closer. It’s as if her feet are dragging in quicksand, “Please, Nance!” Robin shouts, and Nancy’s eyes well up with tears “I’m coming sweetheart! I promise!”

Robin lets out one final yell before Nancy wakes up with a jolt. She’s in her apartment, scared to death. Her breaths are slow and panicked, then she feels a hand on her arm and hears a voice say “Nance?”

Without hesitation, Nancy turns and tightly wraps her arms around Robin. “I thought-oh god, I was so scared” Her voice is shaky and Robin gives her a reassuring rub. Nancy sobs so loud that it echoes through the apartment. Her girlfriend is right there, doing her best to calm her down. Robin takes Nancy by the shoulders "Nancy, look at me, you're fine, I’m fine. It's okay, you were just having a nightmare."

Through her sobs, Nancy looks up and says “Robin. I didn’t know what happened to you, you were screaming and I couldn’t get there. I’m Sorry.”

“Oh, babe. You have nothing to be sorry for, I’m perfectly fine. You want some water?” Robin asks, earning a nod in response from Nancy. She returns with a glass soon after and Nancy begins slowly sipping from it.

There’s a long silence before Nancy speaks up “What if Tommy H. tries to hurt one of us, like really hurt us?” Robin looks her dead in the eyes “Babe, you can’t think like that. Besides, I’d never let him hurt you again, I can barely forgive myself for tonight.”

Nancy cuddles up to Robin’s side “This shit is so scary. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to forgive my mom. Honestly, I wouldn’t blame you if you cut bait and moved to California by yourself.” Robin looks at her, disappointed "Hey, I'm never leaving you, do you understand me? I love you and I always will."

"You promise?" Nancy whimpers.

“I do. You’re my girl, Nancy Wheeler and nothing is going to change that.” Robin gives her a smile. “As far as your mom is concerned, I’d like to punch her in the tits. As far as forgiving her, that’s ultimately up to you.” She chuckles slightly and the two of them lie back on the bed. Before long, they both are asleep again, cuddling side by side. Nancy and Robin feel like as long as they are in each other’s arms, everything will be alright.

When Steve arrives at Family Video, he finds that the lights are already on. It’s weird, because he’s usually the first one there in the morning. He’s uneasy, but puts his stuff down behind the counter and heads back to the break room to investigate.

As he gets closer, Steve hears a voice singing “Gonna make you wonder why you even try, gonna take you down and laugh when you cry,” He nearly enters the break room, but stops himself and leans back against the wall. Robin continues to sing “and I still don't know how I even survive” She taps her pencil against the notebook twice, “And I gotta get to rock bottom”

Steve smiles, he hardly ever catches Robin while she’s working on her music. More often than not, she writes while on her break. He feels like a proud parent in this moment, but Robin brings him back to reality by saying “You can come out now, dingus. I’m finished.”

“I wasn’t spying on you. I just got here; I swear.” Steve gets defensive as he enters the room. Robin chuckles and says “You were, but it’s fine. After all, I’m not even supposed to be here yet.”

Steve sits down next to her and asks “Why are you here?”

Sighing, Robin replies “Nancy wanted to get into work super early, even though she barely slept. I tried to talk her out of it, but you know how she is.” Steve wants to chuckle, but holds back. Robin continues “So we had a quick breakfast, grabbed my work clothes from my place, and here I am.” She closes her notebook and places it in her lap, leaning back in her chair, Robin laughs “It’s funny, I would be inspired to write by all the bad shit happening to me lately.”

“I mean, it sounded pretty good to me, Robs. What’s it called?” Steve asks and Robin looks him in eyes and says “Hard Times” with another chuckle. He gives her a sympathetic look and puts his arm around her in a half hug. “Things will get better, Robin. I know it.”

She pulls away from him and says “I really hope you’re right, Steve. I’m going to go put my stuff in my locker and get ready to open up.” Just like that, she’s gone again without another word like last night. Steve sighs, hating to see his best friend this sad. He wonders what could have possibly happened while he and Melody were at the cast dinner. Whatever it was, Steve knows that Robin will tell him when she’s ready.

They don’t talk much the rest of the morning; Steve is focusing on the television in the corner, on which The Karate Kid is playing. Robin is twiddling her thumbs and is absolutely bored out of her mind when the front door bell dings. Broken out of her daze of boredom, she looks up to find Dustin, Max, Lucas, and Mike standing at the counter. “Dingus, your children are here.” Robin gives Steve a nudge.

Mike clears his throat “Um, actually, I’m here to see you.”

Robin is taken aback, considering she hasn’t spoken to her girlfriend’s brother since the dinner and barely knew him at all. “What do you need me for?”

“My mom is getting ready to sell all of Nancy’s stuff that she left at the house.” Mike explains with a frown. Robin honestly isn’t surprised and asks “Where is she now?”

“She’s getting her hair done, why?” Mike replies. Robin smirks and asks another question “I assume you have a car, kid?”

Max speaks up “I do.” Robin claps her hands together and says “Great! How much stuff does Nancy have at your house, Mike?”

Mike scratches his head, “I’m not sure”

“You know what it’s fine. Hey dingus, will you be fine running the store alone for a bit? Also, I need to borrow your car.” Robin tells Steve, who looks at her in disbelief. “Wha-Okay, I guess?” He hands her his keys from inside his pocket and Robin hops over the counter. “I just realized I didn’t even ask, are you guys going to help me get my girlfriend’s stuff back?”

The high schoolers nod in unison, and Robin says “Okay. Mike, I’m guessing most of Nancy’s stuff is in boxes?” Mike replies “I think so, I just don’t know how many there are.”

“Here’s the plan. Max, you and Lucas go in your car and follow me, Mike, and Dustin to the Wheeler’s house. Mike will get us in and then I need you all to grab as many boxes from Nancy’s room as you can and stick them in both cars. If we do this right, we’ll be in and out of there before Karen gets back.” Robin earns more nods from The Party and they all start to leave together. On the way out the door, Dustin tells Robin that he’s impressed by how much her planning skills have improved since 1985.

Robin takes her eyes off the road to look over at Mike, who returns her look “Why’d you come to me? Why not just go straight to Nancy?”

Mike scoffs “Are you kidding? After everything she’s gone through, you think we should tell her that her mom is selling her stuff? Who do you think she calls when you aren’t around? I know how crappy her life has been lately.” He shifts in his seat “We’re all Nancy has, well, us and Holly. I came to you because I knew you’d help us do something about it.”

“I’m glad you did. Your mom has done enough harm to us, it’s time Nancy and I took something back.” Robin smiles and gives Mike a fist bump before turning her attention back to the road.

Dustin leans up to the front, “This reminds me of the time Suzie and I snuck out of our cabins at camp to get my old hat back from this total jerk of a junior counselor. He made up some stupid rule about campers only wearing approved Camp Know Where hats. So, we snuck in his cabin and stole mine right out from under his nose. I ended up giving it to Suzie after she wanted something to remember me by.” He smiles and Robin chuckles at him, thinking that it is quite a sweet story.

“How is Suzie, by the way?” Robin asks, looking in her mirror and seeing Max’s car behind them.

“Suzie’s great! She managed to convince her parents to let her enroll at Hawkins University if she earns a scholarship, which I mean, come on, of course she will. So, we should be together all the time by next fall.” Robin gives a him a smile, which Dustin returns.

Mike is twiddling his thumbs when Robin looks in his direction. She nudges him in the arm, “How about you Mike, what are your plans after high school?”

He mutters “I’m not sure. El is in Ohio with the Byers, maybe I’ll go to school somewhere out there.” Mike sighs sadly at the thought of El, who he misses every single day. Robin notices this and replies “Hey, you’re a smart kid, if Ohio is where you want to be, I have no doubt that you’ll get there and be with your girl.”

Mike nods, “Thanks Robin” He perks up a bit and smiles.

They pull into the Wheeler house’s driveway and get out of Steve’s car. Huddling up with Max and Lucas, Robin says “Alright, we go in, get Nancy’s stuff, and get out. Nice and easy.” They break and head to the front door behind Mike, who silently opens the door with his key. The party creeps inside, careful not to alert Ted Wheeler in the living room. Upon reaching Nancy’s room, Robin silently says “Holy shit” at the sight of the boxes, there are so many of them.

Robin grabs the first couple, followed by Dustin, then Max, and finally Lucas. Mike doesn’t grab any on the first trip, figuring that someone has to open the front door. Things are running smoothly, that is until a voice pipes up and asks “What are you guys doing?” It’s Holly Wheeler, raising an eyebrow at them. Mike rushes over to shush her and Robin follows close behind. “Be quiet, Holly! We’re taking Nancy’s stuff before mom has a chance to sell it.” He says, covering his little sister’s mouth.

“I want to help!” Holly demands once Mike removes his hand.

Robin looks down at the girl and whispers, “Um, okay. Here’s what you can do, you go keep the front door open for us. Yell if you see your mom pull up in the driveway. You’ve got to be quiet though, we can’t let your dad hear us either.” Holly nods excitedly and scurries off to the front door, leaving Mike and Robin to get back to business.

Meanwhile, Max and Lucas are carrying a rather heavy box down the stairs together. “Why didn’t you carry it from the front?” Lucas complains, nervous and annoyed by having to walk down backwards.

Max glares at him “Seriously? I should drop this box on your foot. I’m having a hard time with over here too, you know.”

“I’m Sorry, Max. Please don’t drop it, we’re almost at the end of the stairs.” Lucas says as he nears the second to last step.

“Okay, I won’t, but you’re moving all our stuff next fall when we get to Duke.” Max tells him as they reach the doorway. Lucas stops and looks at her, confused. “I thought we were going to try and get into North Carolina?”

“I’m pretty sure we agreed on Duke.” Max shoots back. Her boyfriend shakes his head “That is not what happened at all.” Lucas’s voice is slightly raised, which makes Robin shush him and say “Can you two please sort this out later and keep it down” as she walks by with another box.

Lucas mutters “I’m not going to Duke” and leads Max out the door to her car. Max responds by rolling her eyes hard at him.

After a while, there’s only one box left and Robin goes back inside to get it. She tells Holly “You did great, I’ve got it from here” and gives the younger girl a high five. Holly runs off, satisfied, and Robin heads to Nancy’s room.

She returns and finds Ted Wheeler standing in the doorway, blocking her only way out. “Mr. Wheeler, I can explain-”

Ted stops her “You’re stealing Nancy’s stuff before my wife can sell it. Does that sound about right?”

Robin nods and Ted lets out a long sigh “I don’t blame you, Robin. It’s obvious that you love her, I’m sure she loves you. Could you just tell Nancy something for me? Let her know that I tried to stop her mother from telling everyone. I’m sorry I let her down, that I let both of you down. You deserve better. Tell her that I love her and will be here if she needs me.” Tears are falling from his eyes and he wipes them away.

“I will, I promise.” Robin tells him. Ted steps out of the door way and waves his arm “Go on, get out of here before Karen gets back.” Robin thanks him and leaves, joining the rest of the party, who are all leaning against Steve’s car.

Mike is the first to speak up, “Everything okay? We all finished loading up and saw my Dad standing there.”

“Yep. Everything is just fine, let’s get out of here.” Robin says, putting the last box in Steve’s car with a smile on her face. Robin can’t wait to see Nancy’s face when she finds out what they’ve done. For now, however, they’ll take the boxes back to Robin’s place and head back to Family Video to celebrate their victory in a way that only they can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked this chapter, even if it took forever to write. Also, I had Robin write "Hard Times" by Paramore in this universe because it fit her current situation in a way, the song also sounds very 80's, and I feel like it would get the love it deserves in that decade more than it got in reality, plus I'm not very much of a songwriter. I wanted to add more of The Party without it feeling forced and I think I accomplished that. What did you think of this chapter? How'd you like Robin and The Party's mission? What are your feelings on Robin writing that song? Also, I'm curious, what do you think Max and Lucas would study in college? Sound off with your thoughts and feelings in the comments!
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
